Time Before War
by SilverStormPax18
Summary: After graduation the Cybertronians find themselves getting into the swing of everyday life as adults. The era was a peaceful era, no wars, no protest, everything was working well together, this was known as the Golden Age. If you would have asked any Cybertronian then young or old if they thought a war would consume the planet within a year or two most would have laughed saying you
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Peace of Life  
Orian stared at the ground as he walked toward his job at the Iacon Hall of Records, every day was the same, come in sort files and documents, and leave. The kind of life Orian liked, it was simple, plus there was a reason to show up at work every day, Elita-One. Orian had seen many femmes in his years of school but none had come close to this one, she was graceful and beautiful. Her smile made his spark skip a beat, Orian pushed opened the doors of Iacon, Elita looked at him as the doors opened. "Good Morning Orian, ready for another fun filled day?" Orian smiled, "Yes I am and you?" Elita chuckled "Oh I'm ready but you might change your mind." She wiggled her finger at him to follow her, Orians face dropped into a frown. "What do you mean Elita?" Elita opened the door to another archive room where huge stacks of data pads were spread across room. "Got in another shipment of info." Orian rolled his eyes, "I wonder why the council insist on all data to be transferred here?" Elita laughed, "It's the council who knows why they do anything." Orian nodded in agreement as he began the long task of sorting the data pads.

SilverStorm joyfully skipped up the Iacon doors, she missed working here it was cake compared to the army. SilverStorm opened the doors to find Elita at the front desk, "My brother around?" Elita nodded "yeah he's sorting a huge shipment of data pads." SilverStorm smirked, "Did he ask you yet?" Elita giggles and shook her head, "No, I think he's scared to ask." SilverStorm just rolled her eyes, "he's liked you for what like two years now?" Elita laughed, " More like a year and a half but same difference." SilverStorm leaned on the desk, "he better get on the ball or some other Mechs gonna steal you." Elita smiled and gave a small chuckle, "So how is Magnus?" SilverStorm blushed, "what about him?" Elita just gave her a smug look, SilverStorm played with her fingers. "He's fine, he is going to the lieutenant training camp." Elita nudged SilverStorm as she walked by, "So has he asked you?" SilverStorm, shook her head, "what is with these mechs, like it so obvious we like them!" Elita shrugged "oh well guess we just have to keep waiting." SilverStorm nodded thoughtfully, "You on lunch?" Elita nodded back, "Good lets go I need another girl to talk to." Elita smiled and followed SilverStorm out of the building.  
Orian sighed heavily the clock showed it was lunch time but if he stopped he would never final before tonight. Orian shook his head, "I must stay the course." Orian continued working. About an hour later Orians work door opened to reveal the master archivist, Alpha Trion, "Sir?" Orian asked coming to a standing position. "Why are you not to lunch?" Orian looked to the mess around him, "There's too much work to do." Alpha Trion smiled, with each passing day he knew his decision was the right one, "My young apprentice, the work is not going anywhere now go and join others on their breaks." Orian went to speak but was stopped when Alpha Trion held up his hand and walked away. Orian smiled and walked out of Iacon seeing his sister and Elita sitting at a Cafe. SilverStorm saw her brother coming over, "Here he comes Elita." Elites eyes widened with her mouth of a huge gulp of energon. SilverStorm smirked as Orian came closer, "Hey brother you finally decided to take a break." Orian pulled a chair over, "Alpha Trion made me." Elita smiled "Good" was all she said. Orian looked to his right "Elita I wanted to ask you something." Elitas spark began to pump faster, SilverStorm coughed excusing herself from the scene. Orian took a deep breath and began his question with caution, "Elita would you, what I mean is, well I was wondering, you probably don't but if you want too maybe we could I don't know hang out sometime?" Elita stared at the fumbling mech next to her, after he had finally finished Elita smiled at him grabbing his hand, "I would love to go on a date with you." Orian sighed in relief, "Oh good." Both sat for while talking as SilverStorm peaked at them from around the corner of the Cafe building," about time Orian." She giggled, as she turned to walk away she ran into another bot, "Oh I beg you...Ultra?" Ultra Magnus nodded, "Hello Storm, who are you spying on?" SilverStorm laughed "My brother finally asked this femme he likes out on a date." Ultra Magnus smirked, "well your wanted back at the base, The General wants to talk to you." SilverStorm rolled her eyes, "He's been trying to get me to go to the higher command trainings, I'm not built for commanding people, I'm too soft for that." Ultra Magnus smiled "Well at least you are compatible to work with that explosive technician WheelJack drives me crazy." SilverStorm laughed, "He makes life interesting for sure."

Bulkhead lifted the blueprints to examine the building before him. The construction of Koans new capital building was on schedule. The lunch whistle blew as the crew dispersed into their separate lunch groups.  
Bulkhead normally say alone staring at the scenery around him, Kaon was beautiful except for the gladiatorial arena which was right behind the construction site. When working at night Bulkhead could watch the games going on. One gladiator in particular was unbeatable, Megatronus, Bulkhead found himself cheering for him as he worked. Bulkhead sighed he missed having fun with his friend Wheeljack, since he had joined the military WheelJack had less time for meeting up. The whistle blew again signaling the end of the lunch break. Bulkhead gulped down a swing of energon before heading back.

Arcee gathered the papers the students laid on her desk, "thank you thank you..." She repeated to each student. Being a teacher was hard but it could be rewarding, trying to teach history to a bunch of teenagers was harder then it sounded. Arcee smiled as she gathered all the papers for grading that night, she knew TailGate would be thrilled that she had more homework to grade. Tailgate and Arcee were married but we're waiting to start a family, both were too dedicated to their jobs to have one.

The long day had come to an end and all cybertronians where heading home for the night, well most. Orian and Elita walked along the sea of rust, talking about work and what they saw for their future. Orian smiled, "I will probably stay at Iacon, and maybe someday get married." Elita giggled, "Well I guess we have the same plans." Orian smirked "meaning?" Elita put on a coy face, "oh nothing, nothing." SilverStorm was back on the base with UltraMagnus going over drills and codes. Arcee was grade papers with Tailgate leaning over her shoulder, which was annoying the scrap out of her. "Tailgate why don't you go do something?" Tailgate laughed "without you?" Arcee sighed "Yes! Don't you have any...paperwork to do?" Tailgate shook his head "Nope I leave all work at work" Arcee groaned it was going to be a long night of grading. Bulkhead snuggled under the blanket that was on his bed, getting to bed late and getting up early was never something anybot would enjoy but at least he had work.

Ratchet held a pile of papers and books as he walked into the Rec room where SilverStorm and Magnus were, he walked over to a table not even glancing in the direction of the two training. "Hey Ratch, whatcha got?" Ratchet looked up at the femme who was now leaning over the table trying to see what Ratchet was carrying. Scoffing Ratchet harshly sat down on the benched seat, "Trying to get some studying in if those idiots in my bunkhouse would ever shut up." SilverStorm taking the hint walked back over to Magnus, "someones grouchy"  
"I heard that!" Ratchet called across the hall, SilverStorm rolled her eyes Ratchets hearing was incredible. "Well fine then what you studying?" She yelled, "How to patch an energon leak caused by an energy blast using a field patch." SilverStorm face turned, "Yuck no thanks, that's one thing me and Orian have in common, other than looks, is spilled energon grosses me out!" Ratchet chuckled, "So you joined the military?" SilverStorm went to defend herself but couldn't come up with one fast enough, "yeah well you joined the military too so…"  
"Good come back Stormy." Ultra Magnus smirked.

The next night….  
"I don't know Orian, I guess I am just getting bored with the arena." Orians eyes widened, "Bored with the gladiatorial? How?" Megatronous shrugged, "It's boring, nothing can beat me so nothing presents a challenge." Orian rolled his eyes, "So what are you going to do?" Megatronous shrugged again, "I was thinking maybe political." Orian stopped dead in his tracks, "Political? Why political?"  
"You ask a lot of questions you know that?"  
"I'm an archivist that's what I do. So?"  
"I don't like the way Cybertron is run, there is so much inequality amongst us. The council controls everything." Orian nodded in agreement, "I've noticed that too, I've been reading into Cybertrons past and from the look of the present that's exactly where we are heading again." Megatronus grabbed Orians shoulder "would you help me?" Orians eyes widened in shock, "You...You Megatronus are asking for help." Megatronus just rolled his eyes, "Yes Im asking you to help me begin my political track! You and Soundwave!" Orian smiled, "Sure Megatronus, although I don't know how much help I'm gonna be, I don't know a whole lot about politics and I work a lot." Megatronus just scoffed and continued walking, "you are always working nothing new there." The two continued walking and talking for a couple more blocks before dropping Megatronus off at his apartment. "I'm gonna have to change my name." Orian spun around "Change your name? Whatever for?" Megatronus laughed, "It's far to long for the political rally. By the time I introduce my shelf the speech would be over." Orian just laughed, "Whatever Megatronus."

Elita watched from the window of her apartment building, Orian walked by everyday on his way home. Elita sighed, he was late today. Suddenly Orian appeared from around the corner, kicking a can as he walked. Elita ran over to the mirror making sure she looked fine and ran down the steps. Calmly she opened the door, "Orian fancy seeing you here where you headed?" Orian looked up from his can kicking, "Oh hello Elita, How are you?" Elita smiled, "Im good and how are you?" Orian smiled back, "good." An awkward silence followed, "Well I better be going." Orian sighed, "I will see you at work tomorrow." Elita smiled back, "See you then."  
Orian walked away, around another Corning and running smack into SilverStorm. "SilverStorm! What are you doing?" SilverStorm just laughed, "That's no way to talk to the girl you like."  
Orian smirked, "I already asked her you." SilverStorm crossed her arms, "So that means you should be talking to her more not less. What do boys learn in school?" with that she turned and walked away, mumbling something to herself. Orian just shook his head, his sister certainly was a force to be reckoned with.  
The next day…  
Megatronous stood atop a stand speaking to the people of Cybertron with Soundwave at his side, Orian stood not far away not wanting to cause attention, "Here me, my fellow Cybertronians! The time is now! The council cares little of us, they enslave us, treat the lower class with no respect! Join me! Only together will we overcome oppression!"  
Orian smiled, megatron spoke with such passion and fire, he had a huge following. "He has a way with words doesn't he." Orian turned around, "Starscream, where's Knockout?" Starscream shrugged, "Don't know don't care." Orian just rolled his eyes, to which StarScream replied, "what and you know exactly where SilverStorm is?" Orian laughed "actually I do, she is at the Cybertron Elite Guard base right now helping Ratchet study for his Lieutenant field medic exam."  
"Oh your good." StarScream huffs. Orian changed the subject, "you're here supporting Megatron right?" StarScream waved his hand, "yeah I guess I means he's been a half decent friend we..." StarScreams data phone began to ring, "half a moment."  
"Knockout what do you want? I'm busy...I don't care...yes...bye." StarScream rolled his eyes,  
"now I know where my brother is, he is at the University of Medical Sciences applying for their medical assistant course." Orian smiled "that is a good profession, not many have the will for it." StarScream chuckled "yeah, like you huh?" Orian frowned, "I'm not that type, I don't do well around spilled energon." StarScream erupted in laughter, "oh Primus that's good I'll remember that for sure" Orian crossed his arms "fine screamer what are you going for?" StarScream stood up a little straighter "you are looking at the top of his class senior analyst at the Cybertronian College of Chemistry and Sciences!" Orian sighed, "very nice StarScream"  
"Thank you for your attention!" Megatron had finished his speech and was coming over toward Orian, "well Orian what did you think? StarScream! Thank you for joining us!" Orian smirked "very well spoken Megatron. I am still getting used to your new name." Megatron laughed, "as am I, are you ready StarScream?" StarScream nodded "obviously!"  
"Excuse us Orian we have business to discuss." Orian nodded his head, "no worries I'm meeting with Alpha Trion anyway."

Orian met with Alpha Trion in the Iacon hall of records, "Alpha Trion?" Orian called through the Hall, he came up on a table, on it was the covenant of Primus. "The covenant of Primus" He whispered, lightly touching the page it was opened to. "Beautiful isn't it?" Alpha Trion startled Orian who jumped, "sorry my student I did not mean to frighten you."  
"It's fine" Orian breathed, "I was looking for you." Alpha Trion smiled, "I have some  
Thing to show you" Alpha Trion led him to his office, "Here." He handed Orian a sword, it was well crafted with beautiful designs. "What is it?" He asked in awe, "It is my sword, granted to me a long time ago. I am going to teach you how to use it." Orian eyes widen placing the sword down, "no sir, I mean I can't it..."  
"Orian" alpha Trion stood up to walk around him. "There is dark days ahead and an evil force is rising, I know your hatred of violence but you must learn to defend yourself." Orian backed up, "in sorry alpha Trion I can't bring myself to do it." Alpha Trion sag back down, "I want you to think about it tonight, let me know your final decision in the morning." Orian sighed, "Yes sir."

Alpha Trion watched the troubled youngling leaving, he wanted so badly to tell him what he knew but he could not break the trust of his brethren the Primes. "If you only knew Orian." Alpha Trion sighed sadly waking to a window seeing a beautiful sunset, "enjoy these days Cybertron, darkness is rising."

Orian walked slowly home, the sun had set and darkness had fallen over Cybertron, both moons shone brightly lighting his way. Alpha Trions words troubled him, he did not like violence, there was a way to solve everything and you did not need violence to do so. "Well if it isn't Orian Pax, you wouldn't happen to be the Orian that is best friends with Megatron." Orian stopped dead as the voice came from behind him, "I am actually" he spoke turning around. "Good" the bot replied cracking his hands and neck, "cause' we were sent to make sure you deliver a message to Megatron." Orian shrugged "what's the message"  
"Oh don't worry he'll understand." The bot swung hitting Orian across the face, "what is this?!" Orian panicked, going to runaway he turned smack into two more bots then four surrounded him, "you see Megatron has been a bit of a nuisance, some people don't agree with him and those are the people who hired us to do this." Two of the bots grabbed Orians arms, holding him in position as that the other two could begin beating him. Orian gasped as painful blows were delivered to his abdominal area. "Please stop!" He choked "alright alright" the one who seemed to be the leader spoke, "I think he's had enough, but just to make sure Megatron gets the message, the bot drew a knife driving it into Orians shoulder above his spark, Orian cried out in pain, "now now" the mech leaned in closer, Orian breathed heavily pain shooting through his whole body. "Why?" Orian managed to choke out, the mech just laughed, "because we got paid, and it's fun." He twisted the knife causing Orian to blackout from the pain, "throw him in the alley with the rest of the trash." Orians body was thrown into a dark alley, as the mech's walked away laughing, "This should please them."

SilverStorm jerked, "Ouch!" she grabbed her shoulder, Ultra Magnus shook his head startled, "Stormy whats wrong?" SilverStorm looked panicked, "I don't know, my shoulder just starting jabbing and I…Oh no, Orian!" SilverStorm took off out of the hall, running faster than she had ever run before. She could feel it something was wrong with Orian. Megatron was walking up the street heading home when he saw SilverStorm bolting toward him, he could tell something was wrong, "SILVERSTORM!" He shouted waving, "Come with me!" She shouted in reply keeping her pace as he joined her, "Whats wrong?"  
"I feel pain, I think something is wrong is with Orian, have you heard from him?"  
"Not since the end of my speech when we split ways!" Both continued running, "Where are we headed?" SilverStorm shook her head, "I am just following a feeling, turn right!" SilverStorm skid to a stop. "Orian!" she hollered, the street was eerily quiet, "Orian! Are you here?" Megatron hollered.

Orian slowly came around, his vision was blurred and his hearing buzzy, through it he could hear muffled voices. His whole body ached and his shoulder stung with a harsh pain, "i…im..he..here" he tried to speak and move.

"Shh! Listen" Megatron and SilverStorm both stopped intently listening, "I heard something, she made her way toward the alley. "Orian?" she whispered, the moonlight caught a glare of red metal. "Orian!" SilverStorm shouted, Megatron close behind her. Both bent down next to a shaking Orian, "Oh Orian." SilverStorm held back her tears, "Megatron we have to get him help." Megatron nodded calling emergency services, Orian tried to sit up, "No! Orian stay down, you're really hurt Megatron is getting help." Megatron knelt back down, "Help is on the way, Orian who did this?" Orian shook trying to speak, "I…I don't…."  
"never mind Orian just save your strength." Megatron looked to SilverSotrm, "I have a feeling I know who did this."

A few minutes later sirens were heard as emergency services came, "Where's the victim?"  
"In here" Megatron shouted, "back away please, we need room." The alley lite up with lights as the crew work, "We have multiple fractures, possible concussion, and a knife wound, dangerously close to the spark. We need to get him into surgery stat!" SilverStorm clung to Megatron as he wrapped his arms around her, "I can't lose him" she tried holding back the tears that threaten to spill, "I can't!" Megatron ran his hand along her head and down her back, "Hes gonna be ok, he is strong." The EMT approached them, "You related?" SilverStorm wiped her tears, "Im his sister."  
"Your brother is in bad shape, we are transporting him to the nearest emergency center, you can come with us if you wish. SilverStorm nodded afraid to speak should the tears begin to fall, "We will come" Megatron spoke.

SilverStorm paced back and forth, "How long does it take to take a knife out!" Megatron was sitting with his head in his hands. "It's only been an hour Storm, sit down." SilverStorm groaned, "I can't rest knowing Orians hurt, where's Ratchet I called him 30mins ago. Who would do this to him, he is so kind and compassionate, he doesn't have an enemy in the world." Megatron stared at the floor, "This is my fault." SilverStorm wiped around, "What do you mean your fault?", Megatron shook his head, "I am…rebelling against the council, turning the people against them calling them out, and Orian is my best friend, they knew they could hurt me… by hurting him." SilverStorm closed her eyes, sighing as she sat down next to Megatron, as Ratchet came rushing in, "Where is he? I came as fast as I could!" Megatron replied, "hes still in surgery we are waiting." Ratchet sat down on the other side of SilverStorm, "How did this happen? Orian doesn't have an enemy anywhere, the guy's cringes killing a fly." Both Megatron and SilverStorm nodded in agreement, the threesome went silent all praying that their brother and friend would be ok.

Megatron paced the floor, SilverStorm had fallen asleep on ratchets shoulder, Ratchet was also a sleep his head against the back wall. It had been five hours since they had found Orian and he had been brought to the hospital. Megatron couldn't sleep, he had to find out who did this and set them straight, going straight to the causal and accusing them would only result in him being thrown in prison, asking around the streets would only prove futile. Thought whirled his head, "Excuse me?" A nurse came up to him, "Are you related to Orian?" Megatron shook his head, "No I am a friend his sister is right here." He pointed to SilverStorm, "Thank you" the nurse gently shook SilverStorm rousing both her and Ratchet, "Excuse me Ms. Pax, your brother is out of surgery and in recovery." SilverStorm jumped up, "can I see him?" The nurse nodded, "Only for a bit, hes still unconscious, his body has been through a trauma. He will be in intensive care for a while." SilverStorm looked to Ratchet ad Megatron, "Can.."  
"Im sorry only family." SilverStorm raised her eyebrows, "They are family, they are practically brothers to Orian." The nurse wen to shake her head, "Look who has to know that they aren't related? Ill vouch for them." The nurse smirked, "You're a smart one. Ok they can come but only those two." SilverStorm nodded, "Come on" she motioned for them to follow her behind the nurse. They walked down the long white corridor making a few turn before finally passing through the Intensive Care wing doorway, "He is in the room" the nurse stopped before opening the door, "Mind you he's gonna look a little different, hooked up to equipment. " SilverStorm sighed, nodding she walked through the open door. Orian was laid flat on his back, an Energon IV was slowly dripping as a spark monitor beeped. His shoulder was wrapped up with is arm resting on his chest. SilverStorm let the tears fall as she saw the damage done to him, "dents, cuts, knife wound, and minimal internal damage." The nurse read off the clipboard, "According to this all of his internal injuries have been treated." SilverStorm sat down next to Orian, putting his hand in hers, "Orian? Its Stormy, Ratchet and Megatron are here with me." Orian did not reply nor move, his breathing was labored but assisted by a medical ventilator. Ratchet tapped SilverStorm on the shoulder, "Megatrons gone." SilverStorm whipped her head around the room, "but he was just here."

Megatron stormed down the main streets of Cybertron, he didn't know exactly what he was going to do but something had to be done. He stood before the Council Citadel, light rain began fall as thunder cracked in the distance. Megatron raised his blaster, preparing to start an all-out war with the Council there and now when he data phone rang, "Megatron! Where in the name of cybertron did you go?" Megatron sighed lowering his weapon, "I went for a walk SilverStorm, I wasn't ready to see Orian in such a state. I need to clear my head." Megatron glared at the building before turning, "I'm on my way back now, is he awake?"  
"No but being here when he does will mean a lot to him."  
"I'm on my way." Megatron stopped turning one last time to look up at the Citadel, "Your destruction is emanate, very soon you will know what it feels like to suffer."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
A few hours later Orian awoke, his eyes opened slowly to see his sister along with his two best friends by his side. "Orian, how you feelin?" Ratchet was the first to speak, Orian forced a faint smile through the dull pain that encased his body. "I…I will be…uh..fine." Megatron stood towering above the others, "Orian who did this?" Orian closed his eyes trying to remember those mechs brought back the pain, adding to what he was already feeling. "I did not…see… their fa..faces." Megatron's spark began to beat harder, "Only cowards hide their faces." He mumbled, SilverStorm shot him an icy glare, "Only cowards would beat up someone who is defenseless." Orian tried to sit up, "Please don.."  
"Epp Epp! Lay down!" Ratchet hissed pushing him back to the bed, "You need to rest don't worry about anything." Not having the strength to fight with Ratchet Orian obeyed, "I want to see…Alpha Tr..Trion." SilverStorm grabbed her brothers hand, "Maybe later you need to rest, now that you have woken up they will probably be in here anyminute." The door opened just as SilverStorm had finished her sentence, "Im sorry we are gonna have to ask you all to leave." SilverStorm smirked, "See" she leaned in kissing Orian on the forehead, "Ill be close by should you need me." Orian smiled watching his sister leave, "Don't worry Orian ill watch over her." Ratchet winked lightly tapping Orians leg as he walked out. Megatron smiled, "I guess that leaves me to watch over both of them" he chuckled, "feel better" Orian smiled as his friends left, comforted by the fact that they would be close by.

SilverStorm was discussing shifts with Ratchet when Megatron came from Orians room, "Megatron you want a shift?" Megatron shook his head bringing him out of his thoughts, "Shifts? For what?" SilverStorm rolled her eyes, "for staying here at the hospital". Megatron nodded, "right, yes."  
"Good now what time works best you for? Noon-evening or evening to overnight? Ratchets got mornings he has Medic training in the evenings." Megatron furrowed his eye brows as if deep in thought, "Overnight works for me." SilverStorm smiled, "Perfect!" she sighed in relief looking out the window to see it was in the early hours of the morning. "Ratchet you gonna be ok? I need to go and get Alpha Trion, Orian requested it. Megatron come with me." Ratchet laughed as the two walked by earning him a death glare from Megatron to which Ratchet just replied with making a whip gesture and noise. Megatron just simply rolled his eyes, "That will be the day." He huffed.

"Alpha Trion! Hello!" The two walked into Iacon, it was still early, and no one was working yet. "Maybe he's not here yet." Megaton stated as they walked the halls, SilverStorm scoffed, "He is always here, I swear the guy practically lives…ouch!" SilverStorm looked up from her new position on the floor to see Alpha Trion in front of her smiling, Megatron chuckled behind her, "busted" he mouthed. Alpha Trion reached down to help her up, "I live right behind here, but you knew that." He smirked again. SilverStorm made an awkward smiled, "Yes sir I do." Alpha Trion glanced at them both, "Why are the two of you here so early?" Megatron spoke up first, "Orian was nearly beaten to death on the way home last night, he's at Cybertron Gen. Right now and he asked to see you." Alpha Trion nodded slowly, not seeming surprised or shaken. "Sir, did you here Megatron? Orian was nearly killed." Alpha Trion looked SilverStorm dead in the eyes, "I heard him indeed."  
"You don't seem surprised." Megatron quizzed, "I am worried, not surprised. I shall go there immediately." SilverStorm shook her head in confusion, "What do you mean not surprised sir? I mean Orian doesn't have an enemy in the world." Alpha Trion glanced at Megatron, not so quick as SilverStorm didn't catch it. "We already figured that out, some people don't like what Megatron has been saying." Alpha Trion merely smiled, "Ah I see. You two look like you could use some rest, I will go to see Orian." Alpha Trion made his way to the door. "SilverStorm please lock the door behind you." He gave Megatron one more look before leaving, "What was that about?" SilverStorm turned to face Megatron, "What do you mean."  
"That guy doesn't like me, did you see the looks he was giving me?" SilverStorm playfully punched Megatron, "Don't worry about it, he's probably just worried about Orian. Now I don't know about you but I am heading home to get some rest, or try to anyway." Megatron nodded in agreement following her out.

Alpha Trion walked into the hospitals ICU wing to see Ratchet studying his medical materials, "Ratchet?"  
"What?" he asked without even looking up, "Where is Orian?" Ratchet slammed the book closed, looking up with a cold stare, "Who wants to… oh Alpha Trion sir." He quickly stood up, "Hes down the hall room 315, sir." Alpha Trion laughed patting Ratchet on the shoulder, "Thank you young one."

Alpha Trion walked into the room, Orian appeared to be asleep. "Alpha Trion?" A whisper came from the bed, "I am here my student." Orian smiled, "I needed to speak with you." Alpha Trion smiled taking a seat next to him. "It can wait until you recover." Orian shook his head, "This wouldn't have happened if I had known how to fight." Alpha Trion gently grabbed Orians hand, "When you are well, I will teach you how," Orian sighed in relief, "They are still out there aren't they?" Alpha Trion frowned, "yes Orian yes they are" Orian closed his eyes, "They need help." Alpha Trion looked at Orian, "What do you mean?" Orian tilted his body toward Alpha Trion, "Mechs like those, are hurting themselves that why they hurt others." Alpha Trion smiled, "it is time" he thought to himself. Alpha Trion patted Orians hand, "fear not my student, your spark is in the right place. Now rest and recover."

A few months later….  
"I can do it!" Orian chuckled at Silver Storm, after being in the hospital for two months Orian was more than happen to get out, though was having difficulty with SilverStorm fawning over him. "Careful watch your step!" she squeaked covering her eyes as Orian took to the Iacon stairway. Orian laughed seeing the perfect moment for a little prank, "Primus help I'm falling!" SilverStorm uncovered her eyes with a look of horror on her face. "Orian!" She shouted angrily at the now laughing mech, "that's not funny!" Orian laughed, "I'm sorry I couldn't help it, ow!" Orian wrapped his arms around his stomach, SilverStorm crossed her arms, "Ha see that's what you get!"  
Alpha Trion smiled at the two from the window, he was confident in his decision as he had consulted his brethren and they took faith in it to be right. Orian began walking up again, "I will see you later" SilverStorm smirked, "About time to learn to defend yourself! Go learn to punch!" Orian just rolled his eyes, he wasn't happy about it but it seemed necessary to learn. Alpha Trion opened the door, "Good Morning Orian, how ae you feeling." Orian smiled, "better now that I am not in that hospital! I am ready to learn sir."  
"Then come and follow me" the two went back into a room of the hall, a room Orian had not seen before. "What is this place?" he asked in awe. "This is the room I will train you to fight but first…" Alpha Trion pulled up a large screen displaying data Orian had been reading and recording, Orian lowered his head, "I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to hide this from you. I was just reading it" Alpha Trion walked over to Orian, "I am not angry my student, I am interested, of all of the information in this hall why would you be interested in these old files of corruption and on our society's caste system?" Orian shrugged, "It just seems to be repeating, look." Orian brought of files and documents of recorded history, "It would seem that cybertron is merely repeating history, if we are not careful we will be launched into another war. Megatron might just be the one who saves us from that war." Alpha Trion sighed, stepping in front of Orian, "War will come Orian, and Megatron will not be a savior from that war." Orian frowned, "How do you know this?" Alpha Trion smiled walking to turn the screen off, "I know many things, some of which I have taught you some of which I shall never speak." Orian shook his head in confusion, I don't.."  
"let us begin our training." Alpha Trion stopped the subject, "Yes sir."

"Alpha Trion, it has been many years since you have made your presences known to us." Alpha Trion stood before the counsel, "I come to you with a proposition."  
"Speak"  
"Under my tutelage is a young bot, his name is Orian Pax, the very one whom you tried to have killed." The room went deathly silent, "How dare you accus…" Alpha Trion pulled up a video recording on a data pad of the council corresponding with assassins about destroying Megatron by hurting Orian. "Turn it off."  
"Speak of what you have to say." Alpha Trion smiled, "Halegeon, High Council, I believe I have found one among us whom would be deserving of the title of Prime. One who would bear it with honor, who would hold that power in check and not be overcome by it." Halegeon laughed, "and tell us who this may be."  
"Orian Pax." Halgeons face fell back to serous, "Why him?"  
"I can merely speak of him, speaking to you of how he has a most noble spark and mind, but I believe that you will not fully understand until you hear him speak for yourselves." The council exchanged glances, "Bring him before us and we shall see if this mech is who you are making him out to be."

A few weeks later

"Orian, Orian!" Megatron run up to Orian as he walked down the Iacon stairway, "Megatron what's wrong?" Megatron had a huge smile across his face, "I got in! I have a meeting with the council and you are coming with me!" Orians eyes widened in disbeiflt, "Megatron why would I go? I have nothing to speak of." Megatron rolled his eyes, "To back me up of course." Orian smiled, "Of course Megatron I will join you, when are you going?"  
"Tomorrow afternoon, meet me in front of the citadel and we will enter together." Orian nodded, "I will see you there, I am meeting Elita tonight, we are going out." Megatron stood up a little straighter, "Well its about time you got the ball bearings to ask her out!" Orian looked around, "Megatron, not so loud!" Megatron laughed, "Everyone within a hundred mile radius knows you and Elita have eyes for each other." He snarked walking away yelling over his shoulder, "Make sure you kiss her!" Orian rolled his rolls awkwardly at the bots looking his direction, "He's a jokester" he laughed. By the time Orian had reached The Blue Moon Café, the sun was beginning to set behind the Maganese Mountains, casting a long shadow over the city. "Orian!" Elitas voice come from a table, Orian smiled looking to the ground, "Im sorry Elita, I was held up, I would have been here sooner." Elita waved her hand, "Don't worry about it, sit." Orian pulled out a chair, thoughts whirling through his head, what should he say? "So I hear you and Megatron are going before the council tomorrow to propose Megatrons plans?" Orian nodded, "He told you?" Elita laughed, "No your sister did, apparently she and Megatron have been corresponding a lot lately." Orian looked up, "What do you mean corresponding?" Elita giggled, Orian narrowed his eyes, "I thought my sister and Ultra Magnus were…seeing each other." Elita shurgged, "Just telling you want I know." Orian furrowed his eyes deep in thought when he heard familiar voices, "Will you stop, I'm not coming with you guys. You two are big boys you can handle this on your own!"  
"But we might be able to persuade the council better and quicker if we have a beautiful femme there to keep their attention." Orian saw Megatron and SilverStorm walking down the street, "Elita look" Elita stopped sipping her energon to look out the window, "See told ya" Orian went to stand up, "Whoa slow down speedy! Let them be, we are having a date so are they." Orian looked at Elita, "That's different she's my sister." Laughing Elita stood up, pushing Orian back down, "And your point would be what exactly. I've been looking forward to this for months, its no secret I like you Orian Pax, and I know you like me." Orian smiled at the femme across from him, she was beautiful, strong willed, spoke her mind, all the qualities Orian found very attractive in her. "Elita, I wanted to ask you something. We have been unofficially seeing each…" Elita broke in, "You mean your nightly stops at my door… "by accident"" Elita motioned with her fingers. Orian smirked, "Yes those, I want to make this official, You know you and me. Make us official." Orian stammered his way through his words, Elita smiled grabbing his hands, "I would love to be your girlfriend Orian….Officially." Orian breathed a deep sigh of relief, "Thank you Elita." He sat back in his seat, fully happy and relaxed. Elita leaned forward, "This is where you kiss me" Orians eyes widened, "Umm I…" Elita leaned closer, "Oh come one it's not like you've never kissed a femme before. The red and blue mech shrugged, "Actually I..well…I" Elita grabbed him pulling him closer, kissing him before he could respond.

Megatron and SilverStorm laughed watching from a few feet away but hidden, "Do you see his face!" Orians eyes were wide and a shocked look had crossed his face, Megatron laughed, "How did I know Orian never kissed a femme before, Oh wait cause I know him better then he knows himself." SilverStorm smirked, "Um I know him better then you I'm his sister." Megatron rolled his eyes, "like what little miss know it all?"  
"Like how tomorrow is not going to go the way you think it will, Orian doesn't like violence." Megatron stopped to give SilverStorm a glare, "He won't say anything, he never has." SilverStorm shrugged, "I've got a feeling Megatron that's all I'm saying."

Orian walked into his apartment, a fresh new feeling had fallen over him, life was going great, he had a girlfriend, work was on track, Alpha Trion had said his training was fantastic. He plopped himself on his bed, "Life is perfect." he muttered before falling into a deep sleep.

Megatron paced outside of the citadel waiting for Orian to show, today was the day, the council would know where he stood and then the whole of cybertron. "Megatron! I'm here." Orians form can running toward him, breathing heavily Orian skid to a stop. "Sorry I'm late, my alarm didn't go off." Megatron shrugged, "We are still early don't worry about it." The two walked through the giant glass double doors of the citadel, security walked about the premises as employees carried different files to and fro, "We have to check in over there." Megatron pointed to the Administrations Office, Orian felt a sudden sinking feeling, "Megatron something doesn't feel right."  
"Don't get cold feet now Orian lets go." Megatron trudged on confidence show in every step. "Megatron and Orian here to speak to the council." The femme behind the desk looked stunned, "You mean the district or sector offices?" Megatron laughed, "No I mean the council!" The femme looked almost confused, "very well, uh one moment please." She scurried off over to a co worker and seemed to be discussing the situation. "How exactly did you get this appointment?" Orian asked, Megatron turned around to face him, "They contacted me." Orian nodded, "Then they should let you in." Megatron turned back around at the sound of the femme coming back, "Alright you two are expected follow me."

SilverStorm sat a Rec room table, her leg bouncing; Ratchet came walking in seeing her nervously tapping the table. "What's wrong?" he asked, almost sarcastically, SilverStorm tapped and bounced faster, "Orian went with Megatron to the council today, being with Megatron last night spying on Orian and Elita, I got a bad vibe off of him. I just have a bad feeling." Ratchet sat down next to her, "call me jealous but I have never had a good feeling about that friendship." SilverStorm smirked, "I don't blame you, I have mixed feelings about it."  
"Mixed feelings about what?" Ultra Magnus made an appearance, "About Orian and Megatron" SilverStorm twitched nervously. "Have you heard anything?" he asked taking a seat across from the two, "No" SilverStorm shook her head. The three sat in silence, something didn't feel right, in a world of peace, a disturbance could be felt.


	3. Chapter 3

"Enter Megatron, Orian." Orian shivered as a feeling of nervousness and fear crawled up him, he wasn't even the one speaking. Megatron walked forward, you could see the confidence and power in his walk. "Council I come before you today to present to you…Your future Prime!" Orians eyes widened, as an eerie silence feel over the chambers. "There has not been a Prime to walk among us in centuries, what give you the right to tell us there may be another?" Megatron smiled, launching into his speech. "Council! Inequality reigns over Cybertron! The lower class work like dogs to survive in a world where the upper class treads on them, treating them as the gravel under their feet! We need equality amongst the people! Something needs to be done!" Orian watched in surprise as Megatron began to shout, his voice grew louder, his arms rising and falling with his speech. Orian had never seen him so passionate in his speeches. "Mark my words Council, if something isn't done to fix the mess you have caused, war will start, a civil war will begin!" Megatron went silent for a few mere seconds before stating "I will start the war! The only way to achieve justice is through force, you have to take action…."  
"No!" Orian interrupted, Megatron stopped turning to look at him, "Be silent Orian, this is my time to speak." Orian walked forward, he could feel the eyes of the council on him. "You don't need violence to achieve justice Megatron." Megatron glared at him, "Violence is the only way, destroy those who stand against you, show the others that disobedience and defiance will be treated with force." Orian shook his head, "No Megatron you are suggesting the very thing we are trying to stop. Slavery! To truly achieve justice you must be a leader, not a dictator."

Halogen whispered to the others of the council, "This is the Orian, Alpha Trion spoke of." The other council members nodded as they listened to Orian speak.

"We can lead the people to equality by showing the higher class what the lower class must endure, teach them how to see others maybe of lower income as equals, show them that all Cybertronians have a life." Megatron tried to push him, "Shut up Orian! You don't have a place here!" Halogen slammed a fist sending an echo through the chambers, "enough!" Both Megatron and Orian stopped looking up at the center figure. "Megatron you have no place here! Your words have brought thoughts and ideas of destruction to the people of cybertron, you mean to start a war. Nothing in your speech today suggest you are capable of being even considered a prime! Your value of the lives of others is that of a tyrant; kill them if they don't follow! We don't need your influence among us!" Megatrons spark began to furiously beat, his energon temperature rising. "However Orian, your words have moved us. Your ability to think through bringing justice through peaceful means, teaching others instead of killing them." Megatron had enough, he spun on his heel making his way to the door, anger, rage and hate boiled inside of him. "Megatron wait!" Orian called after him, Megatron whipped around, "We are through Orian Pax, you hear me! WE ARE DONE!" Orian gasped at Megatrons eyes as the deep ocean blue was taken over by a raging red. Megatron fled through the doorway, leaving Orian and the council to their thoughts. "Orian Pax" Halogen spoke softly, Orian turned to face the council, his eyes held back the tears of regret. "Council." He managed "Do not fear or be regretful of your words young one, for today you have found favor with the council and for that you shall surely be rewarded." Orian nodded sadly, "Thank you, I will try to live up to what you have seen in me today." Halogen nodded, "Go now, keep your beliefs, and never let your gentle spirit and kind spark go."

SilverStorm paced the floor as Ratchet and Magnus played a board game, the threesome was waiting for any news regarding the council meeting. SilverStorm jumped when her data pad went off. "Megatron! How did it go?...yeah umm ill meet you at the arena…ok…bye." SilverStorm made a face, "Uh oh, doesn't sound good." She muttered, "I'll be back and fill you in."

Orian made his way to the military base, "Halt! State your purpose."  
"My name is Orian Pax, my sister is stationed here." He pulled out his family ID pass, the guard scanned it. "Proceed." Orian made his way back to the rec room where SilverStorm mostly hung out with Ratchet and Ultra Magnus. "Orian!" Ratchet was the first to spot him, "Why aren't you with Megatron?" Orian lowered his head, "Where is SilverStorm?" He questioned looked over the hall. Ratchet shrugged, "she went to meet up with Megatron, Orians eyes widened in horror, "No! Where?" ratchet stammer, "uh the arena it think Orian what's wrong?!" Orian fled out of the rec hall racing toward the gladiatorial arena, if Megatrons new found hatred for him was controlling his actions SilverStorm was in deep trouble.

"Megatron!" SilverStorm hollered through the empty arena, the stadiums had begun to rust, empty energon cans and trash lay about. "Megatron! I haven't got all day!" Megatron slowly emerged from one of the release pens, where they held the creatures who face the gladiators, "SilverStorm."  
"About time you…your eyes..they…they are?" SilverStorm stammered backing away from the mech coming toward her, "red! Red with fury and vengeance!" Megatron spoke proudly, "I will conquer this planet and turn it into the world I have always imagined it would be, and the only way to do so is by force!"  
"SilverStorm!" Orians voice echoed through the arena, "I…Im in here! What happened to you?" Megatron smirked, "This has always been my plan, thought it would have gone smoother if your brother had not interrupted, I could have been named the next prime! But since they denied me of it I shall take that title by force!" SilverStorm jumped, fear struck her to her very core. "Megatron you are scaring me!"  
Orian had sped into a full run grabbing SilverStorm and pushing her behind her, "leave her alone Megatron!" Orian shouted, "Your fight is with me not her!" Megatron roared in laughter, "Ha! My quarrel is now with everyone who opposes me! War is on the horizon Orian! You better get ready!...Ready to die!" Megatron spun on his heel, leaving Orian and SilverStorm breathing heavily in fear. Orian spun around, grabbing SilverStorm by the shoulders, "Did he hurt you? Touch you?" SilverStorm shook her head, "no, he just freaked me out, I've never seen anyone like that before, did you see his eyes! Orian what happened?!" Orian took SilverStorm around the shoulders and began walking, telling her of what happened in the council citadel.

Megatron stormed toward the citadel, Soundwave and StarScream on his tail. "Tonight we begin, we begin a new era, he reign of Megatron!" StarScream smiled, "We are right behind you, Lord Megatron!" Soundwave nodded, "We shall go and ready the faithful." Soundwave tapped on StarScream's shoulder, "come." StarScream nodded. Megatron smiled evilly as the two left to gather his most faithful followers. Megatron stormed through the doors, "Sir you can't be in here! It's after closing. How did you get through the door?" Megatron glared, smirking "Your laws do not apply to me!" he shoved his sword into the security guard before him, he stormed toward the councils chambers, the door burst open as Megatron appeared, "How dare you enter without permission!" Halogen stood up, "I do not require permission!" Megatron aimed his blaster shooting a whole right through Halogen. The council gasped in horror, "What have you done!" Megatron began shooting at the other members. "Retreat!" one of them hollered, "Now know me as Megatron your new conqueror, Lord and Master!"

SilverStorm and Orian sat in silence with Ratchet and Ultra Magnus, "What will come of this?" Ratchet shook his head, "I don't know Orian"  
"Hey hey guys! Wheeljack came running into the rec room, "Oh great!" ultra magnus mumbled not so quiet that Wheeljack didn't hear, "Oh get your head out of your tailpipe and shut up!" Ultra Magnus stood up, "if you guys need me I will be outside." Wheeljack grabbed his arm, "You can't leave yet sunshine, I have news fresh of the press" Ultra Magnus looked down at his arm and back a Wheeljack, "Let go of me." Wheeljack kept hold and kept talking, "it would seem some crazy bot named Megatron shot up the council" Orian and SilverStorm both sat up straighter, eyes wide. "He killed a security guard, and also Haloegen and wounded a whole bunch of others!" Ratchet looked to the two, the twins shared a similar facial expressions, "It begins." Orian sighed sadly, "What begins?" Wheeljack asked? Orian looked around at the bots before him…."War"

A few months later Cybertron was under strict military order, Megatron and his band of evil doers had come to be known as the decepticons due to their deceptive methods of attack and destruction. The cybertron military had begun intensive training, as Megatrons ranks grew, the Cybertronian force grew. Everybody able bot was drafted and recruited male and female alike. Ultra-Magnus, SilverStorm, among others had been promoted to lieutenants, training the others coming in. Orians training had intensified with Alpha Trion, who had somehow negotiated with the Cybertronian government to allow Orian to still work with him at Iacon. Megatron has begun his conquest by taking out a few smaller towns to the west, calming them at Decepticon property, the refugee survivors of such attacks made their way to the nearest Cybertronian military encampments and bases.

Orian was helping Alpha Trion transport information to the locked cellar of the hall, "Alpha Trion, is this my fault?" Alpha Trion spun around looking the young bot in the eyes, "is that was has been troubling you these past months?" Orian nodded, "If I had just not interrupted Megatron, kept my mouth shut." Alpha Trion laid a hand on his shoulder, "my student, you did nothing wrong, this was long in the making. Even without your presence Megatron would have still done what he is doing. Do not ever blame yourself for this war." Orian nodded, "Thanks." Alpha Trion sighed, "Come" he lead Orian over to a crate, sitting on it as a loud explosion shook the building, "They are getting closer" Orian whispered as he sat next to his teacher, "What else troubles you?" Orian sighed, "It has been weeks since I have seen my sister, I just wonder how she is doing."

"Move it move it move it!" SilverStorm hollered at the solider in training, "You think these Decepticons can't run! Come on faster! Pick up the pace ladies let's go!" Ultra Magnus came up behind her, "I see you are having the same issues I am." SilverStorm smiled, "Alright sparkling's I want 200 pushups now! How's it going Ultra?" Ultra Magnus frowned, "Megatrons army grows stronger, and the higher ups are concerned about energon resources." SilverStorm frowned, "and how do you know all of this?" Ultra Magnus smirked, "I have contacts"  
"So what do they plan on doing? Hiding energon?" SilverStorm chuckled, Ultra Magnus looked at her with a serious face, "Actually, they plan on sending it off world, to some remote planet, Terra I think." SilverStorm laughed, "terra?!"  
"Shhh!" Nobodies supposed to know"  
"Oh sorry, but why terra?" she whispered, Ultra Magnus shrugged "Apparently it will be so far and secret that the decepticons won't want to go that far for it."

Megatron looked at his top lieutenants, "Starscream, our resources are running low as it is, we need to stock pile it away. If these Cybertronian loyals get their hands on it they will destroy our mission" StarScream looked to shockwave "how is your pet project coming?"  
"StarScream! I did not ask about Shockwaves experiment!" StarScream smiled, "Forgive lord Megatron but I have an idea." Megatron nodded, "proceed."  
"What if we send our energon stock piles to a distant planet, one that these fools will have no reason to go to, and use Shockwaves pets as guards for the energon." Megatron nodded, "I do indeed like that idea, tell me StarScream what planet do you have in mind?"  
"terra" Every Decepticon stopped, soundwave turned around, having taken on a vow of silence till the war had ended and replayed StarScream's words, "terra". Megatron laughed, "Why would I send a precious resource to such a planet as terra?" StarScream shrugged, "no Cybertronian local's dare to waste their soldiers, limited as they are, on a mission to terra. We have a space bridge, they do not." Megatron nodded, "I sanction the plan, Soundwave prepare the energon for transport, as soon as Shockwaves experiments are ready we will begin the transfer." Megatron left the area to check on the construction of his ultimate war ship, the nemesis. When finished it would be a weapon of massive destruction, it would help him accomplish the mission of taking Kaon for the Decepticon capital. They had taken over the surround villages and towns, there next target was Kaon. Once they had control over Kaon they would be able to take all of cybertron.  
StarScream sighed, "Its getting exhausting saying Cybertronian Loyal, every time we refer to them, we need a shorter name. They gave us the name of decepticons, why not us give them a name." Soundwave shook his head, "What?" StarScream quipped as Knockout came strutting in, "reporting all is decent on the medical front. The wounded seem to be healing and we have only had…well we've had causalities but that's war." StarScream rolled his eyes, "oh shut up I'm thinking." Knockout leaned on the table that held the battle plans for the takeover of kaon, "Ooh Kaon! That will be nice to have an actual medical center, not a tent." StarScream groaned, "I'm thinking over here Knockout and your voice is disrupting it!" Knockout rolled his eyes, "These Autobots are really annoying," StarScream stopped pacing, "What did you just say?"  
"These Autobots are really getting annoying." StarScream smiled, "Autobots huh?"  
"Oh yeah well I got tired of saying Cybertronian Loyals every time I was talking about them so I figured Autobots worked, I mean for primus sakes every single one of them turns into some short of wheel bound Cybertronian vehicle, and they are bots. The name fit." StarScream nodded, "yes indeed it does. Why don't you go run that by Megatron?" Knockout pointed to himself, "me? But you are his second in command." StarScream waved his hand, "You thought of it." KnockOut shrugged, "ok."  
the young medic strutted through the construction, "Lord Megatron!" He hollered through the camp. Megatron rolled his eyes hearing the medic coming he turned around, "yes doctor?"

"Oh there you are." Knockout walked a little faster, "StarScream told me to tell you the name I came up with for the Cybertronian loyals, Autobots." Knockout smirked telling him the reason behind it. Megatron nodded, "Call them what you will KnockOut that is the least of my concerns. And tell StarScream that next time he wants to waste my time to do it himself." KnockOut bowed slightly, "will do my liege!" Knockout skip walked, "Oh StarScreamer!" StarScream grabbed Knockout covering his mouth with his hand, to which Knockout responded by biting it. "OUCH!" StarScream screeched, "Then don't cover my mouth!"  
"then don't call me StarScreamer!" Shockwave walked by heading toward his lab, "Stop fighting both of you." Knockout rolled his eyes, "Big brother started it." He smirked as he skipped off toward the med tents. StarScream clenched his fist, growling he snarled, "That one drives me crazy!" Shockwave shook his head, "we do not need another battle amidst the ones we are already fighting." StarScream just rolled his eyes, "get your pets ready so that we can protect our assets."

The battle raged on, the planet slowly began to grow dark as the sun was blocked by the smoke rising from the destruction, fires burned in the wreckage of old cities and towns, leaving many orphans in its wake. The Autobot encampments had been pushed back as the Decepticon army somehow continued to grow stronger. Orian stood on the steps of Iacon; he could see explosions in the distance and hear the orders of commanders from the nearby Autobot encampment, concern rising within him as he looked over the landscape. The light had disappeared from the planet; the plant life had long since died. SilverStorm walked to join him on the stairwell, she had been transferred to the Iacon encampment, "Orian you look troubled." She smiled wearily. Orian sighed, "The planet has become poisoned with this war, I have to help fix this, bring light back to the planet." SilverStorm smiled, placing her hand on Orians shoulder, "How do you intend to do that?" Orian shrugged, "travel to the core, through the well and see what damage I can fix." SilverStorm gasped, "Orian that's a suicide mission!" Orian looked at his sister, "which is why I must go alone." SilverStorm shook her head, "No way, I will not allow you to go alone!" Orian grabbed his sisters hands, "This is something I must do, and that I must do alone. More the half of the planet has been consumed by this war. The decepticons only continue to grow in numbers and strength. I must do something before the Autobots are taken over by them." SilverStorm sighed, "if you would have told me a couple decades ago that we would be consumed in decades of war, I would have laughed." Orian smirked, "So would I." SilverStorm sat down, "have you heard from Elita recently?" Orians smirk turned to a frown, "No, she is in an encampment far to the west. We barely speak anymore." SilverStorm frowned, "I'm sorry Orian, you and her would have been a good match." Orian chuckled, "Thanks for that."

"SilverStorm!" Ultra Magnus called, SilverStorm sighed, "Guess I have to go." Orian smiled, "As do I, Alpha Trion has something he wants to speaks to me about."  
"SilverStorm!"  
"I'm Coming Magnus!"  
"The commander wants to see you." SilverStorm threw her head back, "Ugh of course he does." Hugging Orian he stood up, "I'll talk to you later, Commander No Fun wants to talk to me." Orian laughed, "Sounds like a good guy." SilverStorm just rolled her eyes as he hopped down the stairway.

Alpha Trion stared at Orian, nodding in thought as Orian told him of his plan. "You are very quiet sir." Alpha Trion put his hand under his chin, "When do you plan to leave?" Orian shrugged "tomorrow evening." Alpha Trion nodded again, "Very well, my student, I know your spark is leading you to the right place. You must go and…" Orian interrupted, "I must go alone." Alpha Trion tilted his head, "Why do you feel that way?" Orian lowered his head, "I might not come back, I don't want anyone else to die if I do." Alpha Trion smiled, "As you wish."

Expand TightenOrian wait!" Orian turned at the sound of his name, he saw his twin sister SilverStorm running toward him. She was an exact copy of him in appearance, slightly shorter, obviously a female version of himself. "SilverStorm I told you stay behind, this is something i must do." SilverStorm skid to a stop next to Orian, "I know what you said but something in my won't let you do it alone, plus your my twin brother you really think I'm just gonna let you do this and possibly never see you again?" SilverStorms hands were on her hips, Orian rolled his eyes "Fine but you have to do what I tell you, if we are to survive." SilverStorm smirked and walked over to the edge of the Well of Allsparks, "So this is the direct path to Primus's spark?" Orian joined her in looking down the well, "yes it is, and the pathway to fixing our poison plant." SilverStorm stared down into the well, "Ok so how are we gonna get down there?" Orian shrugged, "my plan didn't get that far yet." SilverStorm studied the well for a few more moments, "Well I guess there is only one way." Orian shot her a glance, "SilverStorm! No!" Before he could stop her. She grabbed his hand and jumped into the well. Squealing with delight as they fell SilverStorm just laughed at her brothers face, she had never seen him so scared before and it amused her. "Isn't this fun!" Orian didn't reply he just silently prayed that somehow they would survive.

Moments later Orians eye widened as Primus came into view. "SilverStorm look!" SilverStorm went silent as the two suddenly began to slow down. The twins came to a slow halt before the spark of Cybertron itself, "what now?" SilverStorm whispered, Orian looked just as confused as she was, "I'm not sure." Clearing his throat Orian began to speak, "Lord Primus? Sir? Primus?" Orian looked to SilverStorm to which she shrugged, "I am here." Came a deep voice causing the two to gasp, "Orian Pax, SilverStorm Pax, Why have you come here?" The deep voice asked with kindness, "we have come to help, this war has poisoned Cybertron. We have come to reverse the affects." Orian stated, a low rumble came from the voice, "You two have come to help me?" It was SilverStorm who replied "Yes Sir"  
"You two have shown great courage in coming here, your compassion warms my spark. But I fear there is nothing you can do, the damage done to Cybertron is far worse then any know." Orian frowned "Please Primus we must do something, anything." The well went silent for what seemed like hours, "Orian!" The voice suddenly rang out there names "SilverStorm!" Both were caught in a beam of blinding light, "Orian your spark is pure and true. You have the mind and will of Primes before you. Thus, they wish you to be bestowed the Matrix of Leadership, a collective wisdom of all thirteen primes before you." The light grew brighter causing Orian to shrink back, "let you name now be Optimus Prime, the last of the living Primes! Bear this Matrix and bear it well!" Orian felt his chest plates open and small pangs of pain shot through him, he body shifted and moved.  
SilverStorm too shrank back from the light, "SilverStorm you also have kindness in your spark, your will and energy are recognized. You are to become an Energon Wielder! With your power guard those who can't protect themselves, use your power well!" SilverStorm also felt her body shifting; her back filled with pain but vanished just as quickly as the light. Both were on there knees, both were shaking. When they lifted their heads they were back on top of the well. Neither said a word both just looked at each other's new appearance. Orian...Optimus had a bulkier build now, his shoulders were higher, and his helm was more defined. SilverStorm's appearance was only slightly changed, her helm too was more defined, as were her arms, but the biggest change was that of two feathered wings protruding from her back. They were long if she were standing they would be inches from touching the ground. Both slowly pushed themselves off the ground, "Optimus?" SilverStorm whispered, Optimus looked down at his chest this time opening his chest plates on his own, a light shine from his chest. "Whoa" SilverStorm murmured, Optimus closed his chest plates and looked to his sister, "You too have changed." Pointing behind her SilverStorm turned her head to see the wings, "By the Allspark!" She exclaimed, putting her hands in front of her a blue energy began to glow from them, "Energon Wielder" the words echoed through her head. "How do we explain this?" SilverStorm looked to her brother, Optimus looked at the ground, "I do not know." The ground suddenly began to shake, "Cyberquake?" SilverStorm questioned, Optimus shook his head and pointed to the well as a beam shot straight up into the sky, Optimus wrapped his protective arms around SilverStrom as she hung onto him, "what is it?"  
The beam spread across the sky as a deep voice echoed through the night, "Here my words all Cybertronians, a new Prime has been chosen! His name is Optimus Prime you will know him by the Matrix he carries within him! He will be your new leader! I, Primus have spoken!" The beam disappeared from the sky, Optimus released SilverStorm, "Well I guess we have our answer." SilverStorm looked with a smile to her brother. Optimus returned the smile as the two turned toward the nearest Autobot encampment. "It's gonna take some time to get used to that new name, Optimus? I guess I like it." SilverStorm playfully teased, Optimus just raised his eye brow with a smile and the two began to walk toward a new life, a new destiny. 

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


	4. Chapter 4

Optimus sat on the edge of his berth. It had been a few weeks since his new title and name had been granted to him. SilverStorm pushed open a flap of the tent, she and him shared a living quarters. "You feeling ok...ori...Optimus." SilverStorm corrected herself. "I still have trouble with that." Optimus just smiled, "I too am growing used to this new way of life." SilverStorm sat on her berth, pulling one of her wings in front of her, gently touching the fluffy feathers, "almost like silk." She whispered. Optimus nodded in agreement, both of them had major changes they were trying to comprehend. SilverStorm pushed her wing back behind her, seeming to snap out of her thinking "I just got back from a fly over of the camp, the enemy draws closer." Optimus rose to standing position, slightly opening the tents flap, "how am I suppose to lead them?" SilverStorm sighed, "You have been leading them good so far." Optimus shook his head, "I have merely learned about the military and its ways these past weeks. The other leaders of this encampment have shown me much, I am grateful." SilverStorm rose to stand next to her bother, "you will do fine, you have the great capacity to lead." SilverStorm walked away laughing, "you know I never saw you leading a whole race of people." Optimus smiled turning to face her, "neither did i. I only hope I can lead them the way Primus envisioned me to."

"Excuse me sir." A voice came from outside the tent, "Enter." Optimus spoke, his speech and body language had become so dignified and strong. SilverStorm smiled, her brother was going to make a fine leader. "What is it Solider?"

The mech stood at attention, "you have a visitor sir." A femme pushed back the flap of the curtain. "Optimus Prime sir." Optimus's eyes widened, before him stood Elita One. "Elita?" He whispered, SilverStorm took the guards arm, "come on Solider lets go and give them time."

"I have been trying to get transferred here for weeks." She smiled sweetly, "after I heard...well saw what happened. I knew I had to get here." Optimus smiled nodding his head, "you are quiet? I mean you were always quiet but you are unusually quiet."

"I apologize Elita, with the great honor of bearing this matrix." He looked down at his chest, "comes a great amount of knowledge. I have been thinking through it all." He closed his eyes, squeezing them together with his hand. Elita rubbed his arm, "sounds painful." Optimus smiled, "a little." Elita sighed, "can I see it?" Optimus looked around the tent, "don't worry no one else will know, besides no ones getting past that guard. Trust me." Optimus closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. "Very well." His chest transformed to open, revealing a bright light. Elitas eyes lite up, shining in the light. "It's beautiful." She whispered. Optimus closed his chest, "it is indeed." Elita smiled up at him, "with this new found...power. Does this mean there is no...well no..." she took a deep breath. "No chance for us?" Optimus cocked his head, pulling Elita into a tight hug. "This war may have caused many changes, but one this remains consistent through the ages..." he titled her face to look at his, "my love for you." Elita smiled, tears glistened in her eyes. "You have a way with words." The two stood in silence, and for that moment everything was perfect.

Years Later...

"Sir, the enemy has taken over these sectors. Kaon is their new found capital. Now here we have multiple energon depots, this one in particular is large, but according to scouting parties that guard detail is minimal. It doesn't make sense." Optimus stood listening to the reports of his commanders, Ultra Magnus stood next to him. Optimus had become his mentor, serving and training under him. "What should we do?" Optimus studied the map, "send out scouting parties to all of these locations, search the towns and villages for any survivors. As for the energon depot, get a detail together, reassess the situation before attacking."

"Yes sir." The commanders began discussing their strategies. "Ultra Magnus, I must speak with you." Ultra Magnus nodded.

"Ultra Magnus, you have done an excellent job with your training. "

"Thank you sir, it has been an honor to train under you."

Optimus nodded, "I believe you are now ready to command on your own." Ultra Magnuss eyes widen. "On my own?" Optimus smiled "yes." His smiled disappeared, "I need you to command the Wreckers. Their unit needs organization. You can bring that."

Ultra Magnus saluted, "Yes sir. I will do my utmost best" Optimus laid his hand on his shoulder, "I know you will. You report to that unit tomorrow morning 0600, west encampment." Ultra Magnu saluted again, "Dismissed...commander." Optimus smiled waking away, leaving Ultra Magnus to his thought.

Optimus headed for the medical tent, Ratchet had too been transferred to this encampment, per Optimus's request. "How goes the medical aspect old friend?" Ratchet sighed, "some days I feel we lose more then we save, other days we save more then we lose. It's an unbalanced scale is what it is." Optimus looked around him, there were many wounded, some would recover others, were only a matter of time. Ratchet saw the blank look Optimus had on his face, "tell me about it." Optimus shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts, "I'm sorry?" Ratchet huffed, "others may not see your emotions or know what you are thinking but we have been friends to long for you to hide it from me." Optimus just smiled, "very well old friend, what is it you believe I am thinking." Ratchet sighed, "how far we have come from who we are, or what we thought we would be." Optimus blinked, slightly stunned. "You know me well." Ratchet laughed, "I'm not the only one, your sister...and Elita." He smiled crookedly, Optimus furrowed his face, "oh don't look like that, the whole encampment knows about you two. They just don't talk about it...in the open anyway." Optimus smiled, "I did not know."

Elita opened the med tents door, "Hey Ratchet do you...oh apologies sir! I was was looking for Ratchet." Elita stood at perfect attention, not a hint that she and Optimus knew each other personally. Ratchet just rolled his eyes, seeing he was the only medical staff on in the tent. "Drop it Elita, I know." She didn't waiver, "know what sir?" Ratchet walked over grabbing her arm, walking her to Optimus, then proceeded to grab Optimus's arm. Linking the two. "That." He walked away shaking his head mumbling. Elita giggled, "secrets out." Optimus smiled, "it would appear so." Elita last smile ceased, "I need to talk to you." Optimus nodded, the concern look on Elitas face, worried him. "I have been asked to be part of the advance scouting detail for a possible energon depot takeover. It's a dangerous mission, but I want to do it." Everything in him told him to say no, to not let her go. "If it is what you wish." Elita smiled, "you are the best boyfriend isn't the world you know that." Optimus raise his eyebrows, "and if I had said no?" Elita shrugged, "I would have done it anyway." She drug her finger a crossed his chest as she walked away. Optimus looked around, even though the people of the camp supposedly knew, he was still cautious. As a Prime, he could not let any weaknesses show. He had to be strong, be the leader that Alpha Trion had worked so hard to ensure, the leader Primus saw him to be.

SilverStorm stretched out her wings, flying over the encampment, making sure no enemy forces were upon them. She saw Optimus walking back toward their quarters, smirking she released a blast of energon, shooting it right in front of him.

Optimus jumped, he was just about to yell enemy fire when he heard the familiar laugh of his sister. "SilverStorm that was foolish, I might have killed you." SilverStorm laughed, "you couldn't kill me. Check this out." SilverStorm generated a force field shield. "This power is cool! I mean it sucks too, I have to consistently be concentrating on covering my high energon signal and controlling this power is tiring...but it's so worth it." She squealed, jumping back into the air. Optimus smiled, happy to see his sister finding joy in the midst of darkness.

Optimus paced nervously, the scouting party had gone out, Elita among them. SilverStorm looked up from the datapad she was reading, "stop it! You are making me dizzy! Sit down!" Optimus sighed, sitting down on his berth. "Alright, what's wrong." SilverStorm grunted sitting up. Optimus tapped his knee, "Elita has gone on a dangerous scouting mission." SilverStorm nodded, "that explains that." Optimus nodded standing back up to begin pacing again. SilverStorm shook her head, grabbing his arm as he passed her pulling him to sit. The movement caught Optimus off guard, "SilverStorm!"

"Then stop pacing! You are driving me crazy!"

"I apologize" he looked out the crack in the tent, SilverStorm stood up, "you bore me! I'm going to find Ratchet." Optimus watched his sister leave, something wasn't right he could feel it.

Few hours later...

"Ho the camp!"

A voice rang across the encampment as the remainder of what was the scouting team return. Optimus slowly walked out of his tent, his spark beating, where was she? One of the soldiers came up to him, "Sir, I have grave news." Optimus's spark dropped, he suddenly felt light headed but maintained his composure. "Report." His voice never wavering.

"The Decepticons knew we were coming, we don't know how but they were ready for us. We lost more then half the unit." Optimus steadied his breathing, "Continue." The solider took a deep breath, "we have yet to create the official report, but out of 183 only 50 have returned." Optimus nodded, he had to ask. "Do you know the outcome of Elita One?" The solider nodded dropping his head. "She died saving another." Optimus nodded, "proceed to go make the report. Get the wounded to the medical, tents, and the rest of you get some rest."

"Sir?" Optimus looked back at the messenger, "what should we do with the dead we managed to recover?" Optimus looked over the unit. Some were helping the wounded walk. Others had dead comrades slung over their shoulders, Optimus cursed himself for not noticing, he had been so focused on Elita. "Place them where Ratchet directs." He turned walking back into his tent. He wouldn't cry, he couldn't. What kind of a leader would he be, strong leaders never cried. He breathed heavily, anger filling up inside of him. He sat on the berth, his head in his hands, he had to escape for a while. The tent flap opened as SilverStorm walked in, her eyes glistened with tears, feeling the pain her brother was enduring. "I can't even express..." her head dropped. Optimus didn't even acknowledge her presence, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know it's not the time but you need to know that Elitas body was not recovered." Optimus looked up at her, SilverStorms spark burned with sorrow seeing her brother in such despair. She sighed, "if you want I can fly you to the battle zone, and we can search for her." Optimus shook his head, "if I were to initiate a search for her, why should I not do so for the rest?" SilverStorm shook her head, "what do you?" Optimus sighed sadly, "I cannot allow my emotions to overtake my purpose as leader. As much as I wish to see her again, I cannot initiate a search only for her." SilverStorm stepped forward beginning to protest, "but Optimus..."

"Enough! It is done." His tone shocked her, it was cold and harsh.

Being in war, there wasn't time for proper burials. The dead were buried in one grave. No markers were placed, so to keep them from being desecrated if the enemy knew where they had been buried. The rain fell, making the encampment muddy, Optimus had been pushing the training harder the past few weeks, hoping to avoid the loss of more lives. A shout rang out though the encampment, "Ho the camp! Ho the camp!" Optimus stood watching what appeared to be about 20 some soldiers coming in, most seemed injured, "we need medics!" The frontman called out as medical personal rushed to their aid. The frontman motioned to a mech behind him who was dragging a prisoner behind him, "Optimus Prime sir!" Optimus nodded, "whom is your prisoner." The mech looked to his right, "His name is Trickshot, sir he was the one that lead the attack on our unit, destroying most of us." Optimus stood up a little straighter, "You are from Unit 16?" The mech nodded, "Yes, most were killed or captured, like us. We managed to snag this scum bag on the way out." Optimus narrowed his eyes at the con, "Sir, this is the con that killed Elita." Optimus felt his spark beating harder, this con was responsible for his loss, he was responsible for the death of more than half of that unit. The mech broke his thoughts, "the brig sir?" Optimus looked at the smiling con, "Do what you want, im not the least bit sorry"

SilverStorm stood not far away, the anger rose off of Optimus like she had never seen it before. She held her breath, Optimus had every right to kill the con before him, and no one would say anything.

Optimus breathed deeply, his anger was at a level he brevet though possible for himself. He was just about to kill the con where he sat when his eyes caught SilverStorm, she had her hand over her mouth with tears in her eyes, suddenly he felt guilty for even thinking such thoughts, he looked around at all of the others, they too seemed to be holding their breath. Optimus closed his eyes, he had to show them the correct way even if it was the hardest this he ever had to do. Opening his eyes he lifted his head, "Revenge will not bring back those we have lost." He spoke to the whole camp, he saw everyone's shoulder relax, "take this con to the brig." Optimus glared at the con, looking up to see SilverStorm was no where to be seen.

SilverStorm had retreated behind the ammo tent. She sighed a sigh of relief as her spark beat came back down to normal. "SilverStorm?" Optimus's startled her, "Optimus, you startled me." She double took a look at his face and smiled, "You are you again." Optimus titled his head, "I don't understand." SilverStorm placed her hand on the side of his face titling it downward toward her, "your eyes have life in them, these past few weeks it was like I was looking into the eyes of a dead corpse." Optimus sighed heavily, "The death of Elita..." he couldn't finish. SilverStorm embraced him, "I know but what it is that you always tell me? Oh yes, You are stronger for the choices you make. And today you proved to me that you not only are a great leader but that your words are true. Not that I ever doubt you but others might have, had you killed that con." Optimus smiled, "thank you."

Megatron stood in marvel at the statue he had ordered to be erected in his image. "Flawless." He mumbled, "Lord Megatron?" StarsScream strutted over to him, "What is it?"

"Trick shot has been captured."

Megatron laughed, "excellent, my plan in is motion."


	5. Chapter 5

TBW Chapter 5:

Trick shot eyed each Autobot as they walked by, giving them a devious smile if they happened to look his way. They had done an excellent, through job in disarming him, or so they thought.

Optimus had called a meeting that day for the whole Autobot encampment for the reason of discussion, the decepticons were getting closer and they needed to formulate a plan if they were to survive. They were meeting in the mess hall tent, just a few yards away from where their prisoner currently sat. Trickshot rolled his eyes at the eight guards whom surrounded him, "You know," he sneered, "if I were you I would go to that meeting." None of the guards spoke, Trickshot tried again, "really your gonna be that way?" Still no one spoke. The cage Trickshot was in was just that a cage, not having the best resources the Autobots had to improvise their means of holding prisoners. The reason why four guards stood at each corner and four more on the walls of the cage. Optimus wanted to make certain that he did not escape, he wanted to obtain information from him.

Optimus called the meeting to order, "Autobots!" his voice rang through the tent, he sighed, seeing the many faces in front of him, knowing the losses each had suffered and here he was going to give them the final blow. "Autobots, we...the military council and I, have come to a grave decision. We must evacuate Cybertron." The silent tent erupted in surprise and loud gasps, "How are we suppose to leave?"

"After all we have fought and died for!"

Many angry voices among supporting ones rang out, "Autobots, please." The room went silent once more. "I understand your hesitation, but we must act now before more of us fall to the enemy's blade. I have ask my commanders to give you options for evacuation. Please listen to them and decide." Optimus nodded to the first commander to come up, as he walked over to the exit of the tent were SilverStorm was waiting. "You ok," SilverStorm saw the pained look on his face, "That was something I had hoped I never would have to do." SilverStorm walked alongside him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "It had to be done." Trickshot kept a sharp ear on the conversations happening throughout the day, the talk of an evacuation was quite intriguing but not nearly as intriguing as the little surprise Megatron and he had planned. He snickered to himself, "Quiet in there!" The of guards tapped on the bars, "Apologies gatekeeper. Merely entertaining myself." Trickshot sneered, smiling at the very thought of what was to happen

Optimus wondered back to his tent deep in thought, unaware of what was happening out on the field.

Bumblebee crouched behind a building, his unit had been ordered to scout out Tiger Pass and report back, but were fired upon by decepticons forces. Bumblebee had his weapons ready, he didn't know where his unit was, the gun fire had separated them. After a few minutes of no noise or movement BumbleBee snuck out of his hiding place, "Unit 16 this is Bumblebee reporting...Unit 16?" The radio sounded with static, Bumblebee looked around him, it was dark aside from the light of the fires left behind by middle fire. Bumblebee crept out a little more maybe his com was busted and..."Got one!" A vehicon grabbed bumblebee from behind shoving him to the ground, "Lord Megatron I have one!" Bumblebee watched in horror as the dark lord himself came striding out of the shadows surrounded by other vehicons. Stopping right in from of him Megatron looked down at him, "Welll well if it isn't one of the Autobots scouts, Wondering where your unit is?" Bumblebee kept silent, as Megatron reached down, grabbing the scout by the neck and hoisting him into the air. Bumblebee grabbed onto the warlords air, "You will tell me what I desire or you shall fall by my hand." Bumblebee choked as Megatrons grip tightened, "Never!" Bumblebee managed, Megatron glared throwing the scout into a nearby wall. Bumblebee yelped with pain as the warlord picked him up and threw him again. "speak or I shall make certain you never speak again!" Bumblebee shook his head, "no" he whispered, Megatron growled dragging the scout over into front of another building "look and see scout your unit is destroyed, do you wish to end up as they are?" Bumblebee struggled to stay conscious, pain coursed through his body,"I...I would rather..die...th...then tell you an...anything." Megatron grinned evilly, "than I have no use for you" Megatrons gripped tightened around the young scouts neck, bumblebee gasped and choked as his throat got tighter and tighter, "So long scout!" Megatrons evil laugh was the last thing Bumblebee heard before Megatrons claws dug into his throat and were drug quickly across. Blackness enveloped the scout as Megatron and the Deception forces left him to die.

Hours later...  
"Over Here" Jazz bent down putting his hand on the chest of a yellow autobot, "what did you find?" Another autobot came over, "another of Unit 16 except this ones alive but barely." Iron hide came up alongside Jazz, "Let's get him back to the encampment, all the others are dead." Jazz and the others of the search team gently lifted the wounded scout, energon leaked from his many injuries but the one that leaked the most was his neck. The Autobots arrived at the encampment and rushed BumbleBee into the medbay, "Medic we need a medic over here!" Bumblebee was gently placed on an empty bed, when one of the medic came running over. "What happened?"  
"Dunno we found him like this, he's from unit 16 the rest of the unit is dead, he's the only one we found alive. " the medic listened as his hand flews over the scout, bandaging him and applying medications. When the medic reached the scouts neck he paused, "this looks bad." The medic slowed down and began to work, after a few hours looked up from his task. Jazz was leaning against the door waiting, "his voice box is damaged, there's...there's nothing I can do." Jazz face dropped, the medic looked back to the scout then back at Jazz, "this information is to be kept between us. Until I have a chance to figure out how to...to tell him" Jazz nodded pulling a chair up next to the scouts bedside, "I'll take a shift doc." The medic scoffed "You? Your not a certified medic or even a nurse!" Jazz just smiled, "Ratchet you've been here for hours, you need to rest and refuel." Ratchet just look at him, "Fine Fine, but get a staff member is anything changes, there is someone I need to talk" Ratchet headed for the door, passing by many filled med beds, bumblebee was only one of many who were in critical conditions.  
Ratchet walked up to a larger military tent, being in war and consistently on the move housings were tents, "Optimus?" Ratchet asked into the darkness, the tent flaps moved over as the Prime emerged, "Ratchet are you alright?" Ratchet nodded his head, "I'm just taking a break, we have a new admittance, a bot from Unit 16." Optimus eyes fell, "the report was one survivor from the unit." Ratchet nodded, "Optimus? Do you know who the survivor is?" Optimus shook his head, "No" Ratchet sighed, "It's Bumblebee" Optimus's eyes widened, "Bumblebee? alive?" Ratchet nodded but did not smile causing worry to fill the Prime. "Follow me." Ratchet lead Optimus back to the med tent, Jazz was still next to the scout but jumped to attention when Optimus appeared, "At ease Jazz." Jazz saluted and sat back down, "Still the same doc hasn't moved or nothin." Optimus scanned the scout with his eyes, his body was scratched and dented, bandages showed energon stains but what caught the Primes attention was the scouts neck. "Ratchet?" He asked pointing to the injured area. Ratchet sighed heavily, "His throat was severely damaged, especially his voice box. It...its unrepairable." Optimus placed a hand on the medics shoulder, "Ratchet you did everything in your power." Ratchet just sighed and looked away, "he's so young." Both Optimus and Ratchet stood looking at the young scout, how could anyone tell him he would never speak again?

A next day bumblebee awoke, slowly as his vision was slightly blurred. He saw a medic standing over him, the same medic from earlier as it appeared. BumbleBee went to move when a hand kept him still, "Don't move around to much BumbleBee, you need to regain some strength." Bumblebee went to complain but nothing came out, he tried again. He gave the medic a confused look, the tired medics face fell, "we need to have a talk but not now you need to rest." BumbleBee wriggled in protest, crossing his arms across his chest. Ratchet sighed heavily, "Your voice box was severely damaged, I could not repair it, I...I'm sorry." Ratchet looked to the floor as the Scouts eyes grew wide with horror, he laid back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling in shock. "I'm gonna try and make some sort of voice synthesizer for you, but it might take me a bit." Ratchet looked at the scout, tears glistened in his eyes but he held them back, Warriors didn't cry.

A few days later Ratchet has rigged up a synthesizer, "you will need to keep you face mask activated for it to work, it's morse code." Bumblebee activated his mask and tried it. A squeal of bleeps came out causing the young scout to jump. "Easy BumbleBee" Ratchet reassured him, Bumblebee tried again this time the bleeps and clicks were patterned. Ratchet smiled, "Yes it will take some getting to used to but for the time being just practice with it." Bumblebee nodded, his eyes showed that he was smiling, slightly but still smiling. Optimus stood watching the correspondence, "Well done Ratchet." Optimus said which started the focused Medic. Ratchets face dropped again, he walked over to Optimus and hushed his voice. "It's the best that can be done, I just wish I could have done more." Optimus placed a hand on his friends shoulder, "You have done all you can Ratchet, I am certain that BumbleBee does not blame you for his situation." Optimus patted Ratchets shoulder then ducked out of the tent. Ratchet stood for a moment longer, "Then why do I feel like it's my fault" he spoke into the wind.

About a month after the announcement of departure, most of Cybertron had made their way to the encampment for evacuation. The encampment was a flurry of activity, every bot had chosen an escape option and were preparing for it.

High noon, though the sun rarely shone through the smoke filled skies today a few beams were hitting the ground as the Autobots scurried in different directions. Trickshot watched waiting for the right moment.

About an hour later that moment came, Trickshot called attention to himself, "Autobots! Your time is up!" With that his chest opened to reveal a bomb, before the guards could warn the camp the bomb exploded, Trickshots evil laugh seemed to cover the whole camp as the bombs radius took out the nearby tents and Bots, whom ever was lucky and happened to be outside of the radius was knocked over from the cyberquake that followed. Optimus shook his heading coming back to a standing position, his ears rang as a voice called his name, the voice was muffled and distant sounding.

SilverStorm saw Optimus swaying, stumbling as he walked. The explosion had sent everyone to the ground. SilverStorm called her brother name, he seemed dazed, "Optimus!" She went to walk over to him tripping over something, or someone. SilverStorm gasped coming to the realization that what she had stumbled over was a dead mech, "No" she whispered, quickly regaining her ground running for her brother. "Optimus!"

Optimus shook his head again, "SilverStorm, what happened?" SilverStorm looked around, "I don't know."

The whole encampment, those that were still alive, came to standing position, those who were to injured to stand, sat. Everyone looked around surveying the damage that had been done, SilverStorm breathed heavily, those who weren't injured were dead. She walked over to where the majority of the damage seemed to have been done, the cage that had held the con was blown to bits, the guards were also in too many pieces for her to count. Any bots within a few feet radius had been blown apart as well. She held her hand to mouth, trying hard to not scream. She had been in many battles and had seen many deaths but this was horrible. The ground was like a river of spilled of energon, "SilverStorm" the strong voice came from behind her. "Optimus, how could this have happened?" Optimus shook his head, "We must get those still alive off this planet, now." Optimus ran through the encampment with SilverStorm on his tail, Ratchet had lead the medical teams out to the injured. "Optimus!" He hollered only to have Optimus speed by, Ratchet shrugged attending to the femme he was with. "He's busy." He quipped, the femme just nodded. "Would have never guessed."

Optimus and SilverStorm reached the cave where they had hidden their ships, "Let us gather the remaining, and get them off world!" SilverStorm nodded, "I will make the announcement!"

"Autobots!" SilverStorm shouted walked through the camp, "We are getting you off this world! Please make your way to the ships!" The remaining troopers didn't hesitate or argue this time they took off for the caves, Ratchet stood beside SilverStorm, "Go Ratchet, " she motioned, Ratchet crossed his arms, "No, I am not leaving you and Optimus here alone." SilverStorm went to protest but the look Ratchet gave her stop her, "Fine, then let's get the rest of these people loaded up." SilverStorm and Ratchet ran through the camp, keeping everyone moving. """Wait!""" A beep came from the direction of what used to be the medical tents, "Bumblebee!" SilvetStorm hollered, "Go! Go board a ship!" Bumblebee went to protest but didn't get a chance as the two sped off again.

Optimus, Ratchet, and SilverStorm stood watching the many ships took flight, they had many more Cybertronians throughout the globe to round up but at least the majority was heading off world. The three froze as they heard rustling coming from behind them, "Freeze!" SilverStorm whipped around energy flowing from her hands ready to fire, """"whoa it's just me!"""" Bumblebee beeped. The three stood in shock, "You were suppose to.."

"""I know but I wanted to stay behind and help, you three need me.""" Optimus smiled, "We would appreciate your help." Bumblebee nodded while pumping his fist, """yes!"""

Ratchet, SilverStorm and Bumblebee, along with Optimus scoured Cybertron, ensuring that everyone had gotten off world. They had to skirt around enemy encampments, of which they were many, but Optimus wanted to ensure that everyone had gotten off plant. A few months later Optimus had become satisfied that they had searched everywhere possible, along the way that had picked up a Wrecker, Bulkhead, who stubbornly insisted on joining them. Optimus had agreed, not having the energy really to argue. The five made their way to the last ship that remained, climbing aboard SilverStorm stopped turning around to look at the devastation that they were leaving, "Do not fear Cybertron, we will not rest until you are restored."


	6. Chapter 6

SilverStorm stood looking out the window of the ship, she watched as the planet, their home became smaller and smaller. There may not have been much left on the surface but from a distance Cybertron still held a majestic beauty. "We will see it again!" Ratchet quipped from the other side of the ship. SilverStorm sighed taking her seat next to Optimus, Optimus's spark sank seeing his sister and the others in such despair, he wanted to help them, help feel that the decision was right, though he didn't know how. Optimus stared out the window as well, never in a million years would he had guessed he would be here now, leading the few left off of Cybertron. The once shining planet, now nothing more the a battlefields graveyard """Where are we heading"""

"To earth" Optimus jolted out of his thoughts but spoke with confidence, "why earth?" Ratchet whined, "it is a distance planet that will soon, I believe, be a valuable place for decepticon conquest." Ratchet rolled his eyes, "mud ball if you ask me." SilverStorm snapped, "nobody asked you! So just shut up and sit down!" Ratchets eyes widen, he had never heard her shout like that. SilverStorm stormed off to a corner of the ship that held the weapons array, Optimus sighed, she certainly was taking it hard. Bulkhead looked to Bumblebee, the two had become pretty good friends, "So um, how long till we get there?" Bulkhead tried to break the tension, Optimus looked to the monitors, "a few days." Ratchet still sat in shock, while SilverStorm seemed to be adjusting systems, he sighed, "stormy?" SilverStorm didn't look at him, "what's wrong?" SilverStorm closed her eyes, "nothing, nothing's wrong. Look nobodies thrilled about having to leave home ok, so make it easier on everybody and keep your whining to yourself? Thanks." Ratchet threw his hands up in front of his chest, "whoa! Ok! No need to get nasty." He scoffed and walked away, the ship was a decent sized but small enough that conversations weren't private, Optimus heard everything. "Ratchet?" He motioned for Ratchet to follow him to another corner, "You and SilverStorm?" Ratchet rolled his eyes, "no offense Optimus but your sister is the most stubborn bull headed femme I have ever met, what was with the explosion?" Optimus smirked, "we are all under a lot of stress old friend, perhaps a little more consideration between all of us would help." Optimus and ratchet talked in low whispers, SilverStorm eyes ratchet, "what a pain." She mouthed,

The next few days aboard the ship were not at all pleasant, everyone had grown grouchy and irritable due to the tight quarters. The wave of joy that washed over the ship when Optimus pronounced they had reached their destination was overwhelming, Bumblebee was the first one out, """land!""" He jumped, SilverStorm was the last to disembark, she stood at the end of the ramp for a while before Optimus beckoned her to follow. "Coming." She mumbled, Optimus gave her a confused look, he didn't understand her hesitation, something wasn't right. SilverStorm eventually joined up with the team, "We just gonna leave the ship there?" Optimus sighed, "No we are going to destroy it." Everyone gasped and looked at him, "why in the name of Primus would we destroy it?" Ratchet asked with confusion filling his voice, Optimus pointed to the rear of the ship, "the rear thrusters and both engines were destroyed upon entry, and we do not wish to agitate the native population of the planet, more then we perhaps already have." Optimus was about to hit a self destruct button when SilverStorm angrily sent a massive energy wave into the ship, disintegrating it, leaving nothing but a pile of burning ashes. "It's done." She huffed, marching ahead of the team to where she had no idea.

Optimus stood blank for a moment trying to register what had just happened, SilverStorm was powerful, though the amount of power that she had just exerted concern him, what concerned him more was her seemingly growing anger.

The Autobots walked for a awhile, through what appeared to be a desert """forever sure is a long time!""" Bumblebee squeaked from the back of the line, Optimus shook his head, they had to find cover soon. Bulkhead stopped,'"you guys hear that?" Everyone stood at attention as the sound of jet engines rumbled the skies, "Halt! Lower you weapons or you will be destroyed!"

"Cons?" SilverStorm whispered, Optimus shook his head, "No Natives." SilverStorm froze, "oh scrap."

The jets landed, not far behind them military tanks and vehicles had pulled up, they had their weapons drawn and ready to fire. One native stepped out of a helicopter, "You, all of you. What is your purpose here?" Optimus froze, he didn't know what to say, "We come in peace." Was all he could come up with. The native laughed, "they all say that before they start a war. Now which country are you from? Korea? Japan?" Optimus shook his head, "we are not of your planet." The native stepped back, "you mean you are aliens?" Optimus nodded, "and since you are doing the talking I take it you are the leader?" Again Optimus nodded, this time slowly lowering him self to one knee, "we mean you now harm, we merely seek sanction." The native had his hand to his chin, "What's your name?"

"Optimus Prime and these are my autobots." He introduced each one and their rank.

"Huh interesting, and what proof do you hold that you are not a threat?"

"We have none." Optimus's spark beat harder within him, there was no way to prove they weren't threats. He only hoped the native would trust them.

The native paced back and forth, "I got a good feeling about you. Stand down." He ordered the men behind him. "I might have a place for you to hide out, on a few conditions." Optimus nodded, "we understand what are the conditions?"

"You can't show yourselves to other humans and you will be designated a military liaison he will be your contact" Optimus nodded, "we accept your terms."

"Good. Now Optimus I don't believe I gave you my name, I am General Bryce."

"It is a honor to meet you general Bryce."

"Same to you, now follow us we will lead you to a hideout." Optimus rose to a standing position, walking back to inform his team. "The humans have agreed to allow us to stay, they have a few conditions for us to follow." SilverStorm shrugged, "I could have told you that." She mumbled. Optimus eyed her, "we will follow the humans. Once we have reached our destination I will inform you of their terms, now Roll out." The autobots transformed, causing the military to all stop and look at once. General Bryce's eyes grew wide, "ok stipulation number 3" h e shouted, "those vehicle forms, not gonna work on earth you'll need earth vehicle modes."

Bumblebee beeped ""so all the earth vehicles look like those?"""

"Doubtful bumblebee" Optimus stated as they headed for the road, "they vehicles appear to be earth forms of our own military equipment." As they entered the road they passed a few earth vehicles, not many due to the late hour. Bulkhead whistled, "nice! They have a lot of choices don't they." SilverStorm brought up the rear, she was too tired, trying to keep up was hard enough. "Hurry up SilverStorm." Ratchet commed, "Shut up!" She hissed. If ratchet could have rolled his eyes in vehicle form he would have, she was being impossible. He would speak to Optimus about it later, something was off with SilverStorm.

"As you can see it's spacious, it has some old equipment, don't know what you Bots will be needing but it's yours." Bulkhead and Bumblebee were already exploring while SilverStorm and Ratchet were scoping out the main control center, Optimus nodded, "Thank you very much for your hospitality." The general nodded, "Thank me after you meet your liaison." The general turned to the troops, "Move out everyone!" The humans all left the base, leaving the Autobots to themselves. "Wow that went better then I thought it would." Bulkhead quipped, Optimus nodded with a sigh of relief, "there appears to be chambers that direction, go and rest yourselves." The autobots nodded heading in the pointed direction, "SilverStorm I want to speak with you." SilverStorm stopped, "What?" She hissed

"You have been bitter every since our departure, what is wrong?" SilverStorm shook her head, "i will be fine i..."

"We are not departing until you tell me what is troubling you." Optimus's face had furrowed into a deep frown, one that even scared SilverStorm. "My powers are growing, not just in energy but in abilities." Optimus's face soften, "You seem to have it under control."

"On the outside maybe, the inside of me is a whole other war entirely, I found this." She pulled what appeared to Optimus to be an ancient scroll from her nap snack. "It's a excerpt from the covenant" Optimus opened it, it was in the most ancient of Cybertron language, one of which Alpha Trion had only been able to teach him a few words. "What does this scroll have to contribute to your abilities?" SilverStorm breathed deeply, "I can read the whole thing, word for word, I can understand it and not only that.." SilverStorm spoke in complete fluency "I can speak it, read it, and write it. I don't understand why." In ancient Cybertronian , Optimus stood wide eyed, "Part of your abilities..." SilverStrom nodded, "plus with the growing strength of my energy it's just been really wearing me down. It's not easy to conceal this much power. Another thing I can't shake is that the decepticons are not far behind us." Optimus nodded. "I too have sensed their arrival. SilverStorm, I understand now your stress, although I do wish you would attempt to be kinder to the team. If needed take your anger out, take it out on me, not them." SilverStorm nodded, "I apologize for me behavior, and thanks for offering to be my punching bag! I will be taking you up on that." She laughed walking away, Optimus just smirked shaking his head. He walked around what would be the command center once they were up and running, Ratchet had already chosen a spot for his medbay, right next to the command center. Optimus turned to face the entrance, there was a hollowed out cave next to it that Ratchet had already mentioned putting in a ground bridge. It was a good idea, them coming and going from one point of entry would sooner or later lead them to being discovered by humans or uncovered by the deciptions. He slowly walked back to the chambers, each had chosen one, he looked in on each one soundly sleeping. They had grown accustom to sleeping on solid ground, it was a normality in war. Optimus laid back, for the first time in so many years he felt he could actually sleep, though a small part of him remained alert to every small noise. Hours later Optimus had fallen asleep, though he had told himself he would remain partly awake when a sudden noise woke him. Optimus jumped, a small squeaking noise came from the corner, a sound like scratching followed it. Optimus activate his swords quietly, he slowly walked over to the corner. Looking into it he saw a furry mouse, Optimus sighed in relief putting away his swords, scraplets were the first thing he had thought of. Optimus reach down, gently touching the delicate creature. The mouse froze sniffing the air, "Are you lost little one?" Optimus held out his hand as the mouse slowly and cautiously climbed aboard. Optimus smiled, watching the mouse scurry around his hand, it felt weird, the little feet and claws made a "ting" noise against his metal hand. Opening up the door to the entrance Optimus gently placed the mouse on the ground. "You know that's disgusting right?" Optimus quickly looked to his right, a human stood with his arms crossed, he didn't look pleased. Optimus looked back at the mouse who had taken off toward the road. "He was trapped within my chambers." The human scoffed, "should've just squished it." Optimus cocked his head confused, "Humans do not like that creature?" The human scoffed again, "No." he changed the subject quickly, "I am, unfortunately, Special Agent William Fowler, I have been assigned by the military and general Bryce to babysit you aliens. " Optimus just watched as the human got back into his car and drove right between Optimus's leg. Optimus looked to the horizon as the sun began to rise, it was a new day, a new planet, and a new era was just beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

Apologies for the late posting, I had a touch of writers block and my chapter keeps getting coded and screwed up every time I try to post it

Agent Fowler walked back and forth staring down the giant robots in front of him. "Hmm..." Optimus could feel the discomfort of his team as the human before then seemed to be studying them, "There are rules!" The human blurted out even causing Optimus to flinch for a moment. "First off, you all ain't on your planet any more, which means there are earth rules you need to follow. General Bryce has already laid out a few of those rules. Which by looking at the lot of you it doesn't look like you have taken a earth vehicle mode yet." Optimus stepped forward, "No Agent Fowler we have not." The team all watched their leader, he calmly and collected spoke with the human. "We have not left the confines of this base since our arrival. We believe it best to locate disguises at night, when no humans will be out to see us." Agent Fowler "hmm" he put his hand to his chin again, pacing, "Fine, tonight! Make it happen! Also I don't know if you aliens have speed limits on your planet but here we do! They are strictly enforced!" Agent Fowler began to descend the stairs, "I will be checking in on you frequently...frequently!" He slammed his car door closed and floored his way out of the base. Optimus breathed a small sigh of relief, the rest of the team did the same. "wow, he is a piece of work." SilverStorm mumbled, bumblebee nodded, "yeah not liking humans so far." Optimus shook his head, "Do not judge this race by one of them. He is simply doing his duty, trying to keep his world safe." Bulkhead laughed, "he's an interesting little human." Optimus looked to Ratchet whom nodded in return, "Tonight we will look for vehicle modes, hopefully they aren't as hideous as what that human was driving." Ratchet groaned.

Optimus lead the team out of the base and down a stretch of highway, very few cars were seen. They arrived on a small town, "Spread out Autobots, silently choose a vehicle mode and return here." Everyone scattered choosing their vehicle modes as quietly as possible, Optimus awaited his team when he heard a boisterous voice coming toward him, "and then I knocked this con flat out on the ground! Haha you never seen a con more dazed!" Another voice more quietly spoke, "Cliffjumper, hush! You want one of humans to spot you!" The two came in front of Optimus who at the time was in his new vehicle form, Arcee slapped Cliffjumper, "Fantastic your big mouth and a human!" Cliffjumper shrugged, "Don't sweat it partner! Watch me work." Cliffjumper casually walked over to the parked truck, "hey human, what's up?" Arcee rolled her eyes, "Oh fantastic." She murmured, "Hey who are you guys?" Arcee jumped at the sound of a voice behind her, activating her guns she spun around, "halt!" Bulkhead threw up his hand, "Whoa! Calm down! Same side see!" He point to his chest as the others did the same. Arcee lowered her weapons, "Sorry reflex." Ratchet sighed impatiently, "Optimus making new friends?" Cliffjumpers face lite up, "Wait a minute Optimus Prime is here?!" Arcee whacked him, "obviously! that's why we are here remember, the message." Cliffjumper crossed his arms, "I knew that, im the one that got you to come!" The others stood by awkwardly watching the two fight, Optimus remained in truck mode. "Are you two married?" Bumblebee chirped, Arcee turned a horrified look toward him, "To him? Never!" She spat, Cliffjumper pretended to be shot in the spark, "Ouch that hurt." Optimus transformed, a smirk crossed his face, "Welcome to Earth." A huge smile crossed Cliffjumpers face, "I knew it was Optimus the whole time." Arcee crossed her arms, "What I did?" Arcee just shook her head, "it's an honor to be here sir." Arcee saluted.  
Optimus nodded, "It is my honor as well to have the both of you joining us."

Back at the base everyone was getting acquainted with the two new arrivals, Optimus and Ratchet however were getting the computers set up and in working order. SilverStorm grabbed on to Optimus's shoulder, "Bro that guy does not shut up." She whispered, Optimus cocked his head following his sisters gaze, though he already knew of whom she was speaking. "He is indeed very...vocal." SilverStorm laughed, "Yeah vocals putting it mildly." Suddenly an alarm sounded through the base, "what is that?" Bulkhead hollered. Ratchet quickly hit a button, "That is the new proximity sensor, I need to turn it down a little." He shook his head, "Doesn't a proximity sensor sound when someone's near by?" Bumblebee asked. Ratchet nodded, "Of course it does! That's the meaning of the word...ah!" Ratchet jumped backwards at the sight of a human standing looking at him over the railing.  
"Agent Fowler?" Optimus asked, Agent Fowler nodded, "That's right! I told you I would be checking up on you and it would seem your ranks have grown?" Agent Fowler marched over toward Arcee and Cliffjumper, "Who in Uncle Sams beard are you?" Cliffjumper stretched his hand out, "The names Cliffjumper pleased to meet you." Agent Fowler just rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, make sure they know the rules Prime!" He turned around and left leaving Cliffjumper confused, "That's a human?" Optimus nodded, "He is one of many on this planet." Cliff jumper shrugged, "They are really small." He laughed earning him an elbow jab from Arcee "What? They are!"

Optimus walked the halls that night checking in every chamber to be certain that the Autobots were alright, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Bulkhead were all sound asleep. Arcee on the other was wide awake, wide awake listening to Cliffjumper. "This place isn't bad, I told you it wouldn't be that bad." Arcee groaned, "look, it's nighttime please go to sleep." Optimus chuckled in passing, Cliffjumper was a talker he livened things up. Optimus laid down, his mind was whirling seeing Cliffjumpter and Arcee reminded him of Elita. Optimus sighed rolling to his side. It seemed like eons ago since her death. His spark still ached at the thought of her. SilverStorm watched her brothers movements, his face was full of pain and sparkache, she knew what he was thinking of or more whom.

Optimus tried to sleep, he couldn't get his mind to stop when a soft touch startled him, grabbing the hand touching him and leaping out of bed, pinning the bot to the ground. SilverStorm groaned, "ouch bro what gives?" Optimus quickly released his hold, "I apologize SilverStorm, I did not know it was you! Are you injured?" Optimus felt horrible, he could have killed her. "just a little twinge but nothing major." She brought herself back to a standing position rolling her shoulders out. "I was actually going to ask you if you were ok?" Optimus titled his head, "yes I am fine." SilverStorm crossed her arms, "no you are not I can tell that all you are thinking about right now is Elita. It's Arcee and Cliffjumpwr isn't it?" Optimus lowered his head, hiding his feelings from her was useless, she saw right through him, even without her abilities. "I suppose their arrival here has conjured up memories of Elita. Though it matters little, she is gone and nothing can change that fact." SilverStorm sighed, placing a loving hand on Optimus shoulder, "She will forever be with you Optimus, in here." She laid a hand on Optimus's spark, her hand began to glow. "Always with you." Optimus smiled as the warm glow of SilverStorms energy warmed his spark. "Thank you SilverStorm, you truly are wise." SilverStorm smirked, "I learned from the best." She walked toward her side of the room. "Good night bro, see you bright and early in the morning."

Ratchet was the first to rise that morning, he hadn't slept that well to begin. He walked out into the main control room, the computers were still not fully set up and the med bay was far from complete. Ratchet sighed, "well must start somewhere." He mumbled, as he started to connect equipment, finding out that some of his equipment was either broken or needed built. Ratchet shrugged looking around the base, "No ones awake yet." Ratchet transformed driving out of the base in hopes of finding some scrap metal to use for constructing things and equipment he needed before the others woke.

Optimus was the next to wake up, SilverStorm followed him, "Somebody's already up, the lights in the main control room are on. " Optimus nodded, "I too see that, Ratchet must have awakened before us." SilverStorm nodded, as the two walked into the main room. "Where is he?" SilverStorm looked around, Optimus searched the area as well. "Perhaps he is working in the back." Optimus walked to the back of the silo hoping to find Ratchet.

SilverStorm picked up a few of the things laying around Ratchets work area. "Tinkering as usual." She murmured, Optimus came back up is face was full of worry. "He is not in the back." SilverStorm frowned, "Where is he then?"

Ratchet drove for what seemed like miles before the glitter of a scrapyard caught his eye. "Perfect" he scanned the area making certain that no humans were around before transforming and beginning his search.

Megatron had sent out a scouting party to search for any signs of Autobots and energon, the scouting party being led by StarScream picked up an energon signal. "Don't just stand there, go!" StarScream hissed, "Lord Megatron requires more energon to fuel the warship."

Ratchet stood upright, a metal clanking noise came from behind the pile of scrap he had been digging in. Ratchet went to go back to his work when the noise happened again. Freezing to listen Ratchet heard voices, "This way Commander StarScream." Ratchet backed up, "Scrap." He whispered his spark rate increased with his breathing. There was no where to run, the exit was across the way, right in front of the decepticons. Ratchet transformed, backing into a pile of junk. "Please don't see me." He whispered to himself, cursing himself for leaving the base without letting anyone know. The vehicons and StarScream strutted by, Ratchet slunk back further as the cons got closer. "Commander StarScream!" One of the vehicons called over handing StarScream the datapad. StarScream chuckled, "well well what do we have here." StarScream stopped right in front of Ratchet. "Scrap!"

SilverStorm shook her head, "we...we have to find him!" Optimus shushed her, "do not wake the others, they need rest." SilverStorm rolled her eyes, "but what about Ratchet?" Optimus began typing on one of the computers that was partially functional, "perhaps we can locate his signal."

Ratchet stayed put, "If it isn't an Autobot, hiding in a scrap yard are we? Feeling at home?" Ratchet remained silent, "oh so that's how this is going to be?" StarScream growled, lifting his claws he bent to strike Ratchet, Ratchet gunned his engine speeding under the cons legs and toward the exit. "Destroy him!" StarScream shouted as Ratchet neared the exit two troopers step in his path, "Move or be moved!" He shouted transforming to plunge his swords deep into their chests before making his escape and speeding off down the road.

The morning was still early as Optimus worked frantically to contact Ratchet trying com signals and the computer to locate him, SilverStorm also tried but to no avail. Optimus sighed, " We might have to wake the others." He spoke just as the sound of an engine echoed through the silo. Ratchets ambulance form came flying in spinning out as he braked. As he transformed he caught the faces of SilverStorm and Optimus, he had hoped with it being the wee hours of the morning that no one else would be up. "Stormy? Optimus? You guys are awake early." Optimus kept a stern face, he was not one to lash out. SilverStorm on the other hand held nothing back. "Ratchet you lead headed idiot!" She yelled in a whisper. Ratchet stepped back, looking at Optimus for help but only got a cocked eyebrow in return. "We were worried sick! Why the pit would you go out by yourself!?" Ratchet took another step back, "how was I suppose to know that the cons where here?" Ratchet quipped back. Optimus tilted his head, "The decepticons are here?" Ratchet nodded, "I ran into StarScream and some vehicons, literally." Ratchet took a small step forward only to get a glare from SilverStorm, "Although you have uncovered highly valuable information, I do not believe it was wise for you to leave this base without informing someone of your departure." Ratchet nodded, "I apologize, it won't happen again believe me that's about as close to StarScreams claws as I want to get."

"You let him escape!" Megatron punched StarScream in the chest sending him flying backwards into a wall. StarScream shakily pushed himself off the ground jumping to a standing position, "Please Lord Megatron, we were taken by surprise. We we not aware of any Autobots presence." Megatron grabbed his throat shoving him against the wall, "Do not lie to me you coward! We knew of the Autobots presence here! Why do you think we are here? You yourself saw the Autobots escape through a portal which you again allowed to happen!" Megatron a grip tighten on StarScreams threat, causing him to choke and gasp. "Pleas Lord Megatron I beg your forgiveness." He managed to gasp, Megatron released his grip as StarScream painfully fell to the floor. Clutching his throat StarScream breathed heavily as Megatron lifted his chin with the edge of his sword, "You have been given allowance for more chances then any deception could have dreamed to have, next time StarScream this sword will be the last thing you see." Megatron turned walking back to the command counsel leaving StarScream to limp away. "One day" he mumbled in a whisper "one day you shall be the one to beg for my mercy.


End file.
